Home At Last
by The Beast of The Night
Summary: AU And G!P WARNING. Don't like, Don't Read. Regina is the new mayor of Storybrooke and is making a life of her own. On this journey she embarks on Emma: a short, and adorably bashful, construction worker, that is seemingly everything she has ever hoped for. Will Regina and (G!P) Emma finally find a home within each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Smitty and this is my first story on my page. I broach different subjects and my stories are personal and I put my all into them. I hope you like this one. Have a nice read :). Please R &R I want to hear what you have to say. **

To my Shnookums

*Monday, March 16*

Regina was going through a lot in the last year: moving back to Storybrooke, reclaiming her title as mayor, trying to get the townspeople to warm up to her, and making the appointed mansion feel more like her own. She fled town as she realized a couple that had been true love's had been getting along quite nicely despite the curse she had cast on the enchanted forest. She came back afterward by her mother's request, as the people actually were less angry and more scared of how Snow white had controlled so poorly that they had gone into recession and had no idea where to get things such as food, gas, and other modern conveniences they had got accustomed to. She accomplished all of these tasks with ease, but getting the dull mansion to feel less like a house and more like a home proved to be extremely difficult. It was boring, lifeless, and entirely too simple, yet she did not know what exactly she needed. After searching for two months, Ruby - a tall waitress with red streaked hair and a habit of gossiping- told her about the local contracting company, Marco's.

*Monday, March 23*

The week after she got the information for the contracting company, she called the owner. "Hello? Is this Marco?"

"Yes, at Marco's where we can make your house a home," came a friendly and old voice. "How may I help you?"

"This is Mayor Mills, I'm looking for a company to remodel my house."

"Oh! Hello, Mayor Mills. We can get the job done. At the next date of convenience, I'll send my architect over to get an idea of what you want. From there, I'll be able to get my construction team working within a week," he told her cheerfully. She smiled, internally thrilled.

"Thank you very much, Marco. If you have an available slot, today would be wonderful, around three or four?" she proposed looking at the clock that read 2:16 pm. There was shuffling heard in the background before she heard the phone being picked up once again.

"I have a man that can come over at 3:00 today, his name is August Booth, and he drives a blue pick-up truck, will be alone and can jot down any ideas, notes, preferences, etcetera," he said dispatching the aforementioned man.

"Thank you, again. I really appreciate it, Marco. My address is-," she was swiftly cut off by a chuckle.

"Madam Mayor, everyone knows you live in the beautiful mayoral mansion, fit for a queen," he said warmly before hanging up. She smiled shaking her head, thinking that only three years ago she would have had his head for uttering the word 'Queen', and he would have expected it. She had truly gained the love and respect of the townspeople and couldn't be more happy about that.

*Tuesday, March 24*

The Mayor was attending to some paperwork when she heard knocking on the front door. She got up quickly and answered the door to a tall man with full sleeve tattoos of tree branches. He smiled warmly at her and she let him in and closed the door.

"August Booth, nice to meet you Madam Mayor," the man said extending his hand. Taking the hand she smiled back walking to her study.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Booth," she said taking a seat behind her desk and gesturing for him to sit in front of her. After they got settled, the mayor got straight into business and began telling the man what she wanted to be changed around her house, "I have a wall," she pointed behind him, "that is quite boring, and since I read and keep plenty of files and such, I would like it to be converted to an in-wall bookshelf. In the living room, I would like for my grandmother's antique table to be modified so that it has a glass panel in the middle instead of just being wood, but I have a specific way I want it to look, may I speak to the worker(s) one on one about that?" she asked receiving a nod. "And lastly and perhaps the grandest, I want to add a screened in porch to my backyard that can keep pests out but still fit with the style of the house; is that do-able?" she asked expectantly.

"Seems do-able to me. This should take 1 month at the most, 1 week at the least depending on your schedule and preference," August said jotting everything down on paper already having sketched most of it.

Regina thought for a second, "I work from home on most days, and if I decide I won't be able to work from home I'll be sure to give you notice. I would prefer only 3 at the most maybe only 1 if they can handle it… I don't like the thought of a bunch of people being in and out."

"That can be arranged, but that may reduce you to only the month-long option, maybe longer. Also, I take it you want to supervise?" he asked.

"That is fine and I definitely would want to supervise. It's not that I don't trust your workers, just to make sure they're doing what I want or in case I have any additions or specifications such as with the table…" she trailed off.

"Completely understand. We can get our **_best_** out here tomorrow if you're free," he told her, almost saying 'best' with resent or anger. Regina assumed it was the simple men wanting to be the best at anything and everything and internally shrugged it off.

"I am. Thank you for being so efficient. I have no doubt you'll get the job done," she says in earnest.

*Tuesday, March 25*

The following day, Regina was in her living room watching Grey's Anatomy. ' _Why can't I have a beautiful, sexy eyed blonde_ ' she thought while watching a scene with Callie and Arizona when she heard a truck pull up and walked to the door.

She paused the television with a wave of her hand and took her time fluffing her hair to its perfect state before walking to the door. As soon as she opened it she was met with the fist of a short blonde in a loose sweatsuit. The blonde quickly looked up and met dark eyes and a raised eyebrow. Immediately she started profusely apologizing. _'I've still got it!'_ Regina inwardly joked happily at seeing the cyan eyed beauty before her and uncontrollably giggled, catching said blonde's attention.

"Don't worry, Dear, I wasn't upset," the brunette said with a jovial smile.

"Uh, hi. I'm Emma Swan; you can call me Emma," said the blushing blonde.

"It's nice to meet you, Em-ma," she said with a sexy smirk causing Emma to blush under her gaze.

"You too. So, I guess I'll get to work?" Emma questions.

Regina nods and leads her to the study to begin installing the bookshelf. The shorter woman takes off a duffle bag and starts unpacking. "Do you need anything?" Regina asks politely.

"Uh no, I think I'm fine," she responds and starts pulling up the bottom of her sweatshirt to reveal a beautiful V-cut, a chiseled 6 pack and small breasts in a sports bra.

Regina finds herself blatantly gawking at the younger woman. She lets her eyes travel up to arms of pure muscle and travels to the face to see a blushing Emma.

Regina then blushes but instead of embarrassment, out of lust and desire. She doesn't know why she has lost all of the usual effortless composure, but she did know that the blonde must be special. Emma turns around and begins working revealing a round buttock and strong back. "You work out often?" she says before she can stop herself.

"Uh inadvertently, I guess. I mean uh...ya know, my job involves a lot of physical work like lifting, pounding, running, and even climbing because of my height; it makes me have to do even more work," she said unknowingly causing the mayor to imagine her lifting and pounding.

Again before she can stop the compulsive, lust driven words, Regina accidentally thinks out loud, "Your body is amazing."

"Thank you," she responds with a blush. Emma doesn't know if she'd imagined it or not, but it seemed as though the brunette woman was blatantly flirting with her. It was definitely flattering and even a little arousing. Emma couldn't put her finger on it but something about this taller, and powerful woman just exuded a special feeling she couldn't quite place, but she was surely enjoying it.

 **That's all for this chapter, but I'll hopefully be continuing this very soon. If you like it I'd love to hear your opinions and such. Love you guys. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add a disclaimer but I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter, I didn't expect anyone to notice it but I'm glad those of you who liked it came back. I'll update as often as possible. R &R. Have a good read.**

* * *

She thought about what she should say next to her new employer but was honestly scared. The taller and more feminine woman was getting closer to her, and, along with the clicking of her heels on the marble floors, Emma could practically feel the heat radiating from the older woman, and damn if it wasn't the most exhilarating and arousing thing to be scared of.

"Do you want anything to drink? You look hot," Regina said with the intention of a clear innuendo, not wanting to leave the younger woman just yet.

"Well uh….I'm actually fine. I haven't done anything yet…"She said awkwardly glancing back to see the mayor's embarrassed face, "But, I wouldn't mind if you stayed and told me more about yourself," she proposed not wanting the woman to leave or feel embarrassed.

Glad she didn't have to harass the other woman for information she impulsively said the most important thing in her mind at the time, "Well, I'm single, no children...yet, no _**wife**_ ," the latina announced in order to make the blonde aware of her sexuality, "and most of my family lives here. I just recently moved back to become mayor. My mother is the local Cardiac surgeon and my Father owns the stables right at the edge of the town, and my sister is a teacher at the preschool," ' _which is honestly befitting since she likes to boss around munchkins'._

Emma nodded for a second before it half-way registered, "You're Cora and Henry's daughter?" the blonde looked back slowly seeing the apparent resemblance. Receiving a nod she went back to work while thinking about the sister, "Is Zelena your sister?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with her?" Regina asked knowing her sister would easily fall for this Adonis-like woman and hoped the eldest sibling had not laid claim on the younger woman. She saw the worker shrug before she went across the room searching through her duffle bag of supplies.

"She's a nice woman, but I think it's safe to say that she tries to make advances on me, but hopefully that's just an effect I have on women?" Emma said attempting a joke while also hinting back that she also was interested in women, not fully knowing Regina and her fiery and courageous wit.

"It must be, Dear because I have taken quite an interest to you," she said in a sultry and seductive voice catching the blonde, and her phallus, off guard. Emma looked over her shoulder and Regina was smirking, what the blonde noticed to be, her signature smirk and Emma simply blushed and walked back to the wall she had been measuring.

Deciding she liked seeing the blonde flustered she walked behind Emma, "But I wonder if there is that much to go around, or I would certainly hope not. After all, I'm not accustomed to sharing. So, Em-ma, do you like gingers… or brunettes?" she said in a purring manner. Emma noticeably flinched at the decreased proximity between them and the increased blood rush to her lower-body.

"I-I like to think of myself as a faithful person if given the situation, no matter the hair color, Madam Mayor," said the blushing woman trying to convey her personality, though it proved difficult with the gorgeous mayor purring in her ear.

Regina smiled and rubbed a strong back before running her hand around to Emma's trembling abs, "I cannot wait to find out exactly what kind of person you are, Ms. Swan. I'll be out of your way now," she said leaving a hot and bothered blonde panting and as red as an apple.

In her mind, Regina was not only beautiful but highly sexual in every way. It was hard enough, no pun intended, to keep herself from springing a boner when the woman was simply in her space or talking, but her touch was more powerful than viagra. Looking down at her jogging pants, Emma knew she was going to have to come prepared with compression shorts their next scheduled day. Although she thought it may be unnecessary at first when she looked behind her and her new boss was bent over her desk on a phone call that sounded as though she was ordering a salad from Granny's, she regretted not having put them on today.

"What do you have a taste for, Em-ma?" she drawled feeling the other woman's eyes on her backside.

Emma, though, was entirely too focused on the plump and dangerously seductive derriere of the mayor and was in her own daydream...

* * *

"Emma?" the queen called looking down at her little Adonis worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Emma looked up dazed, "I uh...wow you look hot," she said taking in the tight black dress with ample bosom on display down to sexy hips that she just knew lead to a complimenting ass.

Regina smirked shaking her head, "My poet, but are you okay? Or is my not so little swan excited to see me?" she smirked catching the blonde off guard.

"Y-y-you know about my-"

"Emma, my dear, how could I not?" she asked confused at the blonde's strange ways. "I have seen Swan Jr. plenty, _and I mean **plenty**_ **,** of times," she husked getting closer to the blonde.

"Oh, you have?" Emma asks backing up until Regina pulls her by her shirt to her.

"Are you running from your Queen, Hmm?" she asked leaning in to kiss Emma, but as the said blonde closed her eyes ready to be kissed she felt a hard pain shoot through her foot and shook her head roughly.

* * *

"Shit!" she groaned holding her foot that had been assaulted by her metal hammer she was holding. She must have lost her grip on it when she was about to kiss the Evil Queen.

Regina, who had turned when she didn't receive a response, was quietly observing the younger woman. Muscles flexing, sweat beads developing, her brows knitted, eyes glazed over and darkened, and she looked further she choked on the slob she didn't know she was emitting. Clear as day, Emma had a massive erection down her thigh and the former queen felt wave after wave of arousal spread through her core. After she regained herself, she realized Emma was looking at her with lust blown eyes, "Are you okay, My Queen?" she asked perhaps the smoothest Regina had ever had the pleasure of hearing her speak.

Regina looked awestricken but Emma shook her head even more so, "I-I-I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Regina simply nodded unable to form words before she walked away deciding it would be best to pretend nothing had happened for fear the blonde would die on that very spot.

* * *

 **know this is kinda short but I'm still trying to see if I should continue this or if it's reaching a lot of people. If you like it I would like to know so I can keep it going.**

 ***Smitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my Shnookums.**

* * *

When she was done building and installing the large bookshelf, she quickly texted her close friend since birth, August telling him the room was ready for finishing and paint. Regina came in with a glass of water wearing a tight, beige suit skirt, a red silk blouse, and red bottom, 4.8-inch stiletto platform, open toe, Louboutin high heels to match. Emma looked at the very attractive woman hoping her thoughts were not spoken aloud. The sheer perfection of the older woman was certainly something to behold, but to know that said woman wanted her was the icing on the cake.

"Emma, Dear?" Emma looked up From the brunette's hips and breasts making sure to take consideration of the teasing amount of cleavage shown.

"Y-uh ...huh?" she replied dumbly looking into the woman's eyes. There was no shortage of amusement making the blonde smile bashfully.

"I was wondering if you were ready for that drink yet. You've been in here quite a while, and it seems as though you've got a great deal done," she commented looking around. "Are you going to do anymore to it today?"

"If August has any of that wine colored paint you asked for, I could paint and finish it today. Not like be done...I meant, like, touch it up….I mean if he has the uh… if he has the paint and I-uh...um," she faded off mumbling about being finished and Regina laughed jovially finding the blonde to be too adorable.

"Dear...Dear," trying to catch the blondes attention she touched a strong arm. Beautiful blue-green eyes met her own and she continued, "I understand what you mean. How long will it take to 'touch it up'?"

Emma looked at the rougher edges of where she opened the wall and put in wood and drywall to make an in-wall bookshelf and scratched the back of her neck, flexing her muscles that were on display, and unknowingly drawing Regina's immediate attention, "It shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes."

"Great! Afterwards, Maybe you could come into the living room while you wait for your fellow worker to bring you the paint?" She says handing Emma the glass. The blonde drinks it and hands the cup back to the waiting hand and nods.

"If he doesn't have it today it might delay the process a little and I thoroughly apologize if that happens. I thought I ordered enough of that shade, but for some reason, it's a real lady pleaser." Upon a raised eyebrow, Emma looked bashfully to her feet, "I uh….it's very popular with the women of this town."

Regina nods slowly before tilting her head, "Is it really the paint, Ms. Swan?"

"Well," Emma said not understanding the implications, "It is a nice caliber of paint. It also doesn't scratch or stain walls and is really nice rather you want a pattern or a simple paint-job; it really lights up the room," she stated, nodding her head for emphasis.

"No, Dear. I was asking if the women enjoyed the look of the paint, or enjoyed the look of you?" the slightly jealous mayor said. Emma's face lit up with recognition before she looked dumbfounded.

"I uh...Well, I certainly wouldn't think they would pay so much money to look at me at all, but especially just painting, "She laughs, "I would much rather be asked on a date if someone found me attractive." Regina nodded contemplatively while the blonde went back to her bag and began finishing the wall. Watching the rough spots turn smoothe and grandeur made the older woman smile.

"I would hope so too. It's really coming along. What kind of wood is that?"

"It's maple, I know you...uh I know you asked for mahogany, but this goes so much better with the wine accent wall. If you don't like it, I'll, of course, take it out and put the mahogany in for free," she said doubting if she should have done that.

"Not a problem, Dear. I would have picked it myself but it wasn't in the catalog. It's beautiful already, Emma."

"Well a house should represent the owner," Emma said in earnest finishing up on the wall, and putting up her tools. She turned to see the brunette looking at her aghast. "D-Did I say something wrong? I just meant-" the doorbell rang cutting Emma short. Regina smiled at her companion before going to answer the door. She opened it to find Ruby. The waitress smiled happily looking around the inside to see if she could spot Emma.

"Hey, Madam Mayor! I got the paint," the red-streaked brunette said holding up the two cans of paint, "The other four are in the back of my car," she nodded her head in the direction of a firetruck red Ford Mustang.

"Hello, Ruby. Thank you. Emma should be out shortly." She said as she let the waitress in the house and shut the door. She and Ruby had gotten quite close to one another shortly after the mayor had been reinstated, but after her break with Belle, Regina felt a little uncomfortable being friends with one and not the other, but she and Belle simply run in the same circles.

Emma came out of the study and Ruby ran to Emma and hugged her. The taller woman smirked, "Hey, Cutie. No shirt today?" Said shirtless woman blushed looking at Regina's irked facial expression.

"I didn't wanna get plaster on my shirt. I left my apron at the apartment."

Regina felt her irritation rising. ' _ **Ugh, she's with one of my closest friend's true love?! Just my luck! Hmph well maybe, for me as well as Belle, I could just break them-'**_

"Madam Mayor?" she heard the object of her thoughts saying her name.

"Yes, Dear?" she said now noticing that Ruby had gone to get two more cans.

"I asked if you were alright. You seem kind of irritated...Is it because of Ruby being here? I'm sorry, I forgot August said you didn't want too many people inside your home. I'll go get the cans and send her on her way," the blonde rambled.

 _ **'Hmmm, well it'll stop me from looking jealous'**_ "Yes, thank you for understanding."

Emma jogged outside and took two cans in each hand. Ruby looked confused before asking why she took them all. "I can help, Ems," she said laughing at the cuteness of the worker, reminding her of a certain someone

"I know, but you should get back to Granny's. Thanks for using your break to save us a trip." Emma kissed the taller woman's cheek and walked back into the house, not missing the fact that Regina was looking out of the window at the whole scene.

"So, is that your girlfriend?" Regina asked managing to keep a positive tone. Emma, though, read deeper and noticed it wasn't an authentic smile.

"Do you not like her?"The blonde offered, thinking that must be the reason behind her employer's sudden change.

Regina shook her head in the negative, "I just was caught off guard. I wasn't aware you weren't on the market."

Emma was confused and simply opened her mouth and closed it confused about the sudden exclamation. **_'Does Regina want to pursue an actual relationship? so...was she jealous? I may need help with this'_** she thought. As her thoughts consumed her, Regina got more annoyed and when Emma snapped out of her thoughts due to clicking heels, she watched the mayor practically stomp to the living room. Emma thought about following after the upset woman but decided it would be better to do the professional thing and finish her job for the day. She followed the steps of painting the wall and admired her handy work. Getting lost in what she loved, she didn't notice the brunette coming back in.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Emma. The wall and shelves are absolutely beautiful," she said looking at the blonde's newly acquired messy bun exposing even more of her torso. Emma turned around to look at the mayor.

"No, I should apologize. August shouldn't have sent her here regardless of if you like her or not. It was very unprofessional and on our behalf, I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you with my question either," the mayor shook her head and was about to deny the apology, but what the blonde said afterward took her breath away, and gave her much-needed reassurance, "And she isn't my girlfriend. She proposed a relationship before, but I prefer a more seasoned woman."

Regina smiled, pleased to hear that before noticing Emma had small bits of paint on her goggles abs and hands. "Good to know. Let's clean you up, shall we?"

Emma shook her head in the negative, "That's not necessary, but thank you. I'll wait until I go home." Regina stared at her with her eyebrow perched in its signature raised state.

"Although I would love to pretend I don't like being in charge, Dear, I don't believe I asked a question. And either way, I would love for you to stay for dinner. You haven't eaten all day, and I'm sure you need energy. Plus, that gives me more time to learn more about you," she smirks giving the construction worker little room to do much other than nodding in agreement. The brunette took her hand, leading her to the living area, "Sit down and get comfortable, I'll be right back." The older woman strode up the stairs giving Emma a show before reaching the top, where she disappeared from sight leaving Emma to get acquainted with the couch.

After Emma found a comfortable position with her feet propped on the table and her arm on the back of the couch, the regal mayor came downstairs with a bowl of warm soapy water and a pristine white rag. Emma watched as the other woman took in how she chose to sit before attempting to remove her feet from the table. Before she could do so, she felt a soft yet strong hand upon her exposed ankle, so she soon relaxed back into the chair.

"I'm glad that you're comfortable, but I must ask; how tall are you, Emma?" She said laughing at how stretched the blonde was. Said blonde glared playfully before they both smiled.

"5'2 and a half, but you know what they say," Emma said playfully wiggling her eyebrows. The brunette shook her head before dipping the towel into the warm water and wringing it out. She gently rubbed the rag over the spots of paint littering the blonde's abs. Making sure she returned her eyes to the blonde's every now and then, she went lower reaching the button of the younger woman's pants.

"The saying is that big things come in small packages, is it not?" she asked leaving the rag on the lower abs and sliding a tiny portion of her left-hand fingers in the blonde's pants finding thick and soft slightly damp pubic hair. Emma let her jaw drop and took the mayor's hand into her own.

"There's something you should know if you really want to pursue me in any sense," Emma said looking into dark brown orbs.

* * *

 _ **TBC...I hope you guys are enjoying the fic. If anyone wants to see anything in the story comment and I'll incorporate it as best as I can. This one should be longer than the others. Love you guys.**_

 _ ***Smitty**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For Shnookums.**

Regina had slipped her hand lower, closer to her goal when Emma stood up causing her to huff, "What do I need to know, Dear?" the brunette asked confused.

"Well first off, I'm a virgin. I'm not necessarily waiting for marriage or anything that drastic, but I at least want to wait for the right woman. I also have a fully functioning penis. Most people here know that, but seeing as you're relatively new…." Emma trailed off awkwardly watching as confusion turned into a fondly amused expression.

Regina stood from her spot on the couch to look down at Emma, "I saw it at what looked like full-mast earlier today, Dear, especially in these loose and yet flattering pants, and as you can tell," she emphasized by trailing down smooth abs down to caress Emma's penis through her joggers, "I don't mind," she purred into the smaller woman's ear. Emma twitched in her hand making her smirk and her heart skip a beat.

"We can't... I don't think we should have sex right now," she said with her eyes closed from the constant squeezing of her shaft. Regina reluctantly took her hand away from the younger woman's penis.

"So when will I be able to play with it?" the brunette asked pouting at being denied. Emma blushed and averted her eyes to the stairs as not to look at the adorable older woman. She shrugged and Regina pulled her to the sofa, "I'm only kidding, Dear. I honestly would love to get to know you first if that will make you more comfortable. I don't usually move this fast, but you're having some effect on me," she smiled still confused about that aspect of her behavior around the smaller woman.

"Then you can…" After Regina's pause, she quickly started to untie the strings on the younger woman's bottoms. Emma stopped her with a cute smirk, "After a couple of official dates. If you're as nice as I think you are, maybe less. I hope I didn't get your hopes up, Madam Mayor," she said laughing at the half playful glare.

"Really?! You are so childish Emma!" she said folding her arms and pouting,

"Sorry. It was just too funny to pass up," Emma continued to laugh and was crying at this point. The Mayor was frustrated and wet at this point but had to admit she was still in a very pleasant mood. The blond was enticing in every way and her personality was proving to be just as pleasing. 'Two can play that game, Ms. Swan' While Regina thought about how to get the blonde back she decided the first thing to do would be to pretend she was angry.

"This is why I don't date younger people," she said standing up from the couch. "I'll see you out, Dear." Leading a forlorn Emma to the door, she made sure to give the smaller woman her surprisingly heavy bag before telling her goodbye. The blonde looked so apologetic that Regina almost abandoned the idea and hugged her, but being the stubborn person she is, she kept the demeanor and shut the door.

* * *

The next week, Emma went to the Mayor's home ready to apologize for her teasing. She knocked nervously anticipating an angry brunette. All she received was a call to let herself in.

"I'm in the shower, Em-ma. Just come in and start in the living room. I'll be right there." the older woman shouted. Said woman did as she was told and started right where Regina was hoping -the table. She measured it and was marking the wood to see exactly where she would put the glass at.

Regina had plans to make the blonde as hard as she possibly can. The mayor wanted the worker to have the same uncomfortable experience she had. The wetness that coated her nether regions and the heat that ran through her blood at the prospect of riding the blonde into oblivion. Just thinking about it dampened her lower lips. ' _She is definitely going to wish she wouldn't have played with Regina Mills'_ Regina thought smirking at the black, leather skirt, a white satin blouse that exposed her red lace bra. She decided to wear lace red panties also and her white 5-inch stiletto platform, opened toe, red bottom, Louboutin high heels. She walked into the living room while Emma was under the table and walked over the blonde's exposed head.

Emma looked up and caught a full image of juicy panty covered lips and lifted her head quickly bumping her head extremely hard and knocking herself out. Regina looked aghast and crouched down pulling the small woman onto the sofa. Shaking her head she thought, ' _just my luck'_ She checked for any signs of blood but only found a knot. Laying the blonde's head in her lap, The mayor got the cold rag she had gotten and pressed it to the blond's forehead and gently ran her fingers through her blonde strands.

There was a quick knock on the door before another blonde came in excitedly before looking down to Regina's lap. Kathryn had been friends with the Mayor since preschool and had known she was interested in women since the ninth. What she had never experienced though, was her friend catering to one of them.

"Uh….Gina? Am I intruding on something?" Kathryn asked looking from the younger blonde to her best friend. Regina shook her head in the negative.

"I wish. This is my new employee and soon to be wife Kat. She hurt herself when she saw my vagina," Regina said laughing. Kathryn joined in and shook her head. Regina thought it would be appropriate to give the older blonde an explanation. "Yesterday, we were talking and my little blondie-"

"I thought I was your little blondie!?" Kat said in mock-hurt before Regina fanned her off.

"Of course not. As I was saying, We were talking and she decided to tease me in a sexual manner. I wanted to playfully get her back, but when I did….She kind of knocked herself out."

The conscious blonde stood there for a second, attempting to keep her composure before she burst into a loud and obnoxious cackle. "She's adorable, Honey, but she might be a virgin. Also, I want you to know that cradle hopping is not the new black….Apparently blonde is though," she added the last part with a playful smirk.

"Hahaha very funny," Regina drawled in a rhetorical manner. "She is younger and a virgin. I find it to be adorable though. She is very sexy also. And as for your last comment, I think she will do a much better job pleasuring me than David and Maleficent," she smiled gesturing to the hard on that was very noticeable in Emma's jeans. Kathryn's mouth formed into an 'o' before she looked excitedly to Regina.

"Can I take a test drive?" The lighter of the two said seriously. Regina took this time to throw the, now warm, rag at her. " Okay, touchy-touchy. You know, it's not good to be selfish. I am your best friend. I'm kind of hurt that you won't share."

"Are you going to share Fredrick with me?" The brunette asked raising her eyebrow.

"Heck yeah!" Kathryn replied before she remembered what she was there for. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Fredrick and I are getting a puppy!"

"Really? You came all the way here...to tell me...that you were getting a puppy?" She replied laughing. Her friend simply shrugged and smiled. Emma started shifting in her lap and then groggily yawned. "Hello, Dear. Nice to see you joined the living once again."

"Haha. Maybe if you wouldn't flash your panties to me while I'm under the table. I mean wow it's nice, from what I can tell, but gosh did that hurt. I think I have a concussion."

"Hi there, sexy!" Kathryn said to the newly awake blonde. Emma sat up with Regina's help and stood up to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you…"

"Kathryn. I've never really liked any of Regina's girlfriends or boyfriends for that matter, but you are extremely sexy. Regina and I were talking about how sharing is caring and so-"

"And so," Regina cut her friend off before she ruined a potential relationship with the blonde. "We decided to share the date and double with Kat and her _**Boyfriend**_."

"Bah humbug. You are such a Scrooge! I'll see myself out. Date night on Friday at 8:00 pm? Granny's?"

Regina nodded as her friend left and Emma laughed at the other blonde's silliness.

"On a serious note, Madam Mayor? Would the other politicians be alright with you dating a woman, especially one with a penis? I mean, I wouldn't want to be just a closeted fling."

"Of course you wouldn't be a closeted fling. Your first time is as important to me as it is to you. Honestly, there will more than likely be people who don't like or approve of it, but it's the 21st century. Bigotry is no longer the best way to go about things so I doubt it will be completely horrid."

"Then what color should I wear on Friday?" Emma smiled cutely at the older woman.

"I'm not sure...as a matter of a fact," Regina got up from her seat and proceeded to her room and grabbed one of her more masculine silk shirts and came down pulling Emma up from the sofa, "We're going on a date now to buy you some things to match me."

"Well I'm not sure about that, Madam Mayor," Emma interjected, even though Regina was already buttoning the expensive shirt up around her.

"And why is that? I promise I will be less handsy in public….maybe," she said trying to be as honest as she can.

"It's not that. I just...I'm not really the type to buy expensive, new things," she answered meekly looking at her feet.

Regina immediately called BS in her head, "Okay, and what else because I can buy you a suit with no problem, and I won't take no as an answer," she implored with her eyes knowing there had to be more going on with the blonde inside.

"There are a few people around town that may call me a freak and...I don't want you to hear and change your mind about wanting to be with me, or be embarrassed by me," she said looking down at her shoes. She then felt plump lips pressing against hers and a persistent tongue slide into her mouth.

"I'll say this once, you are perfectly you and that is all you need to be. If anyone ever says anything to combat that in my presence I will personally put my Louboutin where the sun does not shine," she said smirking at the younger woman who was still dazed by the kiss and even more enamored by her words. "Ready to go?" she asked looking into now dark green eyes. Receiving a nod, she grabbed her purse and escorted Emma to her classic Benz.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to incorporate the prompts I read, and Flamez, I'm slowly incorporating yours. Have a nice day guys, I'll try to update ASAP. Love Ya**

 ***Smitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my Shnookums.**

 **P-Lover, thank you for your support, I really enjoy your reviews. And how would you like Zelena to appear?**

 **Bdodjf, I really enjoyed working with your prompt ;) it brought me back to a humorous state (aka Katherine's appearance)**

 **Elsa and Lodi, I'll keep it up as quick as possible. I'm thinking about posting every Sunday or making small installments often. I'm writing as I go, so….Enlighten me on what you guys prefer.**

 **On with the story...**

* * *

Emma looked in awe at the expensive car, going around to the driver's side to open her companion's door, "Where do you get the money for these cars?"

Regina laughed and thanked the blonde for opening the door, waiting for her to get in and shut the passenger door, "Firstly, I'm glad to see chivalry is not dead, secondly, I am mayor and was previously a top lawyer in New York and California. From what I can tell, you came from a hard-working family?" The blonde was in the process of buckling her seatbelt when she stiffened.

"I don't have an actual family. I mean...I have Marco and August," she trailed off looking at her hands. Regina reached over and placed her hand on top of the blonde's. "I was given up at birth, probably because of my condition. I don't really mind that much ya know? It's just...when I have kids, or if, they will only have one set of grandparents. How will they know their heritage?"

When she reached a red light, Regina gently pulled Emma's face towards her own by the chin, "All they need to know is that they came from two very loving mothers that will do anything for them," she assured the younger woman whose eyes expressed so much conflict.

"I don't know if I would want to get married…"

Regina resumed driving at the green light but glanced over at the worker, "Why is that, Dear?"

"Well like you said before, I have a job to where women continuously hire me for reasons past fixing their homes, especially in Storybrooke. Would you want your wife being ogled by other women?" Regina took time to think it over while turning into the mall's parking lot.

"Of course not, but as your wife, hypothetically, I would rather have you with them starring knowing they cannot have you than staring and thinking that they can. And say you were to commit yourself to a...I don't know...Mayor. Someone that can provide for you with no trouble, would you be against being a housewife?" Regina said smiling.

"Well, not all women recept that way. There are more women that would try harder to be with me _because_ I have a wife. Also if I were to hypothetically be married, I would like to retain my job. I don't personally feel as though I have to be the breadwinner if my wife is fine supporting us both but there is the fact that said wife wouldn't be too happy with me being a housewife. I doubt I would be good at it. Moreover, I love my job," the blonde said in a serious yet amiable tone.

"Okay, three things. First, I think you should know in this case I am your hypothetical wife. That being said I would not mind you maintaining your job, but the strip act you did when I first was introduced to you…..though it was sexy, that will no longer happen. I'm willing to be lenient but what's mine is mine," she said looking at the blonde before parking.

Emma nodded, "Was that two things?"

' _A blonde through and through. Adorable for now'_ "No, Dear. Secondly, I really hope you understand that I would prefer you be mine in a non-hypothetical way. I don't usually jump into relationships quickly, but you really enthrall me," she said confidently.

Emma looked confused before shrugging, "I already told you we can date, Gina." Regina sent her a murderous glare to where she stuttered out the brunette's actual name.

"I know you did, but I mean exclusively; no talking to other women, flirting, conversing too closely, and definitely no stripping in front of them."

"Well it isn't like I do that anyways," she said being cut off by Regina's over dramatic eyebrow movement. "Okay, maybe I could keep my shirt on, but you realize the work I do is, again, very strenuous and can cause **a** _ **lot**_ of sweating. I think we have to meet in the middle about that," she said while getting out of the car. Opening Regina's door and walking beside her so she continued, "and I have to talk to people…" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Emma. I know you have to talk to the women that you work with, but if they are single or showing an interest in you take me with you the second time you go; Deal?" The blonde shrugged.

"I guess. What about the guys you work with, or women?"

"I work from home most of the time and as you can tell there aren't many people who stop by my home. Katherine and Zelena are the only ones other than you." Seeming to be satisfied with that answer, Emma looked over to see a mirror before smiling up at her boss and new girlfriend. ' _Is she my girlfriend?'_

"So you...are my girlfriend?" she asked gingerly. Regina looked at her with a roll of her eyes.

"Your one and only, Dear." Emma snorted out a laugh at that making Regina look at her. "Did I miss the joke, "Mrs. Swan?" Emma shook her head.

"No, It's not a joke, you're just a really serious person. I find it endearing." Regina hummed while her companion took her hand. "So, do you wanna be on my Snapchat?"

"Your what?" Regina said confused leading Emma into a suit outlet. Emma looked at Regina aghast. The brunette though gave a simple shrug. "I'm not really a person to indulge in social media and such. I take it you do?"

Emma nodded. It did make sense that the mayor wouldn't be much of a picture taking person. She barely seemed like a phone person. "I'll get you into it," Emma said with an affirmative nod.

Regina smiled before scowling noticing a tall blonde looking at Emma a little too attentively to her liking. Said woman boldly came over, "Emma?" both of their minds were in two different places.

' _Crap I hope Regina isn't jealous'_

 _ **'And who the hell is this random harlot walking u to my damn girlfriend? Oh I know, a stupid woman with a death wish!"**_

* * *

 **Ok so that's where I left off. I plan for Jealous Regina to make plenty of appearances in the entirety of this story. If you guys start feeling like you want to read some new things, just tell me through comment. I'll PM you asap. Also, I have a prompt that I'm working with. I want to post a teaser and see how you guys. Smitty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my muse, Angel. Although I did not specify if I were going to make this magical or not, I want your opinions on if it should. Someone also suggested I go back to my comedy and I really plan to.**

 **PLover: I want to add her in as someone that continuously tries their relationship and I'm glad you like how Regina is.**

 **Guest- "This story has me wishing I was Emma! Although I would probably get a heart attack having such a sexy and confident woman as a girlfriend, damn! Please I do not think I can wait for long I need more soon, please" I hope you like this update and I know right?!**

 **Sletsappies: I love you too :***

 **Ysterpenty: I agree and will make sure she does just that!**

 **Proudly South African: Thanks lolz I look forward to your reviews ;)**

 **Guest SA: Thank you very much**

* * *

"H-Hi how are you, Jessica?" Emma said hoping the other blonde would notice the older woman glaring at them. _'There's no way she can't see this woman staring at her like she's gonna kill her right? I mean I feel like I'm having second-hand death, so she's smart enough to just say hello and walk off right? Who am I kidding?'_

"Emma, long time no see. You look as sexy as ever," Jessica swooned licking her lips.

Emma cringed and cursed herself for not being able to stop the blush that crept up her neck and cheeks but mumbled a short 'thank you'.

Regina stepped in front of her girlfriend with her arms crossed, and Jessica did the craziest thing Emma hoped she wouldn't do...acknowledged and somewhat disrespected the already pissed mayor, "Who is this, Emma?"

At this point Regina was livid. She was the damn Mayor, and she deserved respect! "I am her girlfriend and it would do you well to not touch, talk to, or even think about her."

The other woman simply laughed. "This is my child's other parent, therefore I can talk to her when I please."

The mayor spun around looking to her astonished companion. Seeing that Emma was just as confused as her, if not more, she had to get her questions out, "This is your child's mother? You have children?! Were you married, Emma?!" Regina said before turning to the other woman, "I would not care if she got you pregnant yesterday. Today she is with me and is my girlfriend and if I say not to contact her in any way," she emphasized by pushing the other woman with her index finger. "Then you would be better off not doing so!" she punctuated with another poke to the chest bone. The smaller blonde was as lost as before but didn't know how to break the staring contest without getting mauled.

"You would be better backing the hell off, Mayor Mills. You can have your town, but Emma belongs to me. She was my high school sweetheart, and I love her dearly," Jessica said stepping around the angry woman and stopping in front of the meek blonde.

Seeing the increasing anger arising within Regina, Emma distanced herself from her ex like she was on fire. "Jessica, I think it would be best for us not to speak anymore. You haven't spoken to me since you left me for August. You walk by me every day and kiss him, hug him, all in front of me and now you love me? And you know very well that we never had sex to create a precious little life as you're implying."

Regina watched on as the taller blonde looked guilty before she got closer to Emma, "You didn't trust me with your virginity. I was angry! I was your girlfriend for 3 years and your best friend for four before that, and you refused to have sex with me! Emma, I love you," she said pleading with the blonde.

The mayor stepped between them once again thoroughly, and harder than necessary, pushing Jessica away from her girlfriend, "And from what I have heard, she was right to withhold sex from you," she said matter of a factly, "and I imagine your boyfriend would be upset to learn that you were not only flirting with my girlfriend but confessed your love to her. If I were in your situation, which I will never be, I would distance myself from Emma."

Jessica glared at the older woman before she pointed her finger right in the woman's face, "She was mine first and she will be mine last."

Regina rolled her eyes and kissed Emma passionately as the other blonde walked away. Emma relished in the kiss and comfort of her companion. Regina pulled away slightly, "I will protect you from these harlots, Dear. I'm sorry to hear she did all of that. Some women are just too childish to understand how to treat a lover."

Emma smiled, "Thank you for helping me out with her. She hasn't approached me like that since she's been with August. I'm starting to think she was using him."

Mayor Mills nodded as they walked into the Ralph Lauren outlet, "I wouldn't put it past her. I mean look how disrespectful she was," she said laughing, "Did she really think she would take what's mine."

The woman behind the counter looked to Regina and then Emma before lingering on Emma while giving her lips a languid and suggestive lick and Regina glared, "Emma if you know her shoot a bird at her, and I assure you I am not kidding."

* * *

This is kind of a filler. I'm feeling more inspired by my other story. I promise I'll get right back to this. I hope the humor and drama were satisfying. love you guys. :*


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters or these shows/movies, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my Shnookums.**

 **Lodi: I plan to incorporate Robin slightly and I will also incorporate Cora, possibly Henry Sr.**

 **PLover: Please refrain from reading my mind ;***

 **PSA: I'm glad you like Regina's petty side. And Jessica isn't the running type...yet.**

 **Ysterpenty: Lolz being the writer of Emma's emotions it is a turn on but also a smidge scary.**

 **SA: Oh she is smart but also crazy, as for the child...we'll get back to that.**

 **Sletsappies: Yeah she is a crazy character but in a sane way. You'll get that when it unfolds.**

* * *

Emma cannot help but laugh a little at her girlfriend's harsh whisper, "I'm sorry about Jessica. She's a piece of work."

The brunette snarls at the name, "She should watch where she steps because she is now in my territory."

Realizing her girlfriend is exhibiting repeated jealous fits, Emma looked at her for a second, "Did you really want me to shoot a bird at the store clerk?"

Regina shrugs before she holds a few suits up to Emma's torso, "Yes, but then I figured that might compel her to contact you and that would compel me to hurt her." At the blonde's look of apprehension, the mayor rolled her eyes. "I told you I am not the sharing type. If they want a girlfriend they can have one but they can't have mine….or you both will have to crawl for a while, or I guess moving is another option-given I don't track you down."

"Crawl? Move? Track me down?" the blonde asked bewildered.

Mayor Mills was debating on if she should say it; noticing the fact that Emma is adorably bashful, and would more than likely refrain from flirting with anyone else, it made her pause. As soon as she saw the cashier wink at the short blonde, though, Regina said clearly for anyone in the store to hear, "Yes. Love. Crawl, because should any harlot get past hi with you, not only will I flatten her tires and break her legs, I would flatten your tires and more than likely kick you in your not so little friend as hard as I can. Did I tell you I played soccer in high school and college?"

Emma swallowed needing to get moisture to her throat and covered her penis in a defensive measure. "I wouldn't cheat on you, Regina. I like you a bunch. Only you."

The brunette smiled at her little Adonis and pecked her lips before glaring at the cashier that averted her gaze immediately. Pressing another suit jacket and shirt to Emma she smiled, "I like the teal and gray, do you?"

"Eh, I like the color teal and gray is a beautiful color, so yes; I trust your taste, Beautiful."

With a nod, Regina went to the front counter and glared at the scared woman, " Where is Ariel?"

"Uh uh uh uh the uh back," she answered looking at the soleless and haunting glare.

"Page her, I need her to hem a few things to fit my lover better."

Kelly pressed a button and a ginger in a beautiful blue spring dress came out smiling happily, "Hello, how may I help you?"

The mayor handed Ariel the clothes, "I need these to be modified to fit Emma. She is a tad short, but will need breathing room and such, can you do that?" With a nod, the redhead pulled the shorter woman into the back. The blonde expected her girlfriend to follow them and was scared she didn't.

"Can you take your clothes off? You only need to keep on your underwear," the redhead said to the small construction worker. Emma shook her head no and looked at the entrance to see where her girlfriend was. She suddenly felt a hand on her jaw and turned to see the seamstress smiling at her. "What's the _**big**_ deal, Cutie?"

"I think we should wait until-" she stopped talking when Ariel started unbuckling her belt and shoved her pants down making sure to run her hands along Emma's backside. The next to go was her shirt and then Ariel backed the smaller woman onto a seat, pushing her down firmly and took her shoes off, pulling her pants the rest of the way off with them.

"Now, stand up so I can measure you." said the tailor who couldn't wait to get her hands on the blonde's beautiful, hard, chiseled body. Emma complied and blushed as hands ran over her body slowly and she shivered at the contact of the cold tape measurer. The blonde jumped away when she felt lips and a tongue on her abs.

"I don't think that is necessary. I'm in a relationship," she said to the other woman that was currently on her knees looking up at her. She stood making Emma look up at her and she backed Emma against a wall spreading her arms to either side of her body and tape measured her wingspan with their bodies pressed against each other.

The ginger didn't notice a pissed off mayor looking on at the impromptu measuring session. Walking in, Regina pulled Ariel by her hair. "She said she's taken. What is with you women? And I say women loosely," she said looking at a pale Emma. "You've scared her...Emma? Babe are you ok?"

"Uh yeah. I'm fine...I just was a little uh...caught off guard?"

"I think we should get you a whistle like that movie with the acapella groups," she said seriously running her hands through blonde tresses. "Please finish her measurements without groping her, or I'll be forced to make your life more miserable than my good friend Ursula did. What, ever did, happen with that idiot Eric, huh? Were you exploring your newfound legs by seeing how many people you can spread them for?" she practically growled.

Ariel looked shocked at Regina who had discreetly been whispering to her, "Why would you say that?! You know we got a divorce because I caught him with Gaston. I had nothing to do with that!" she yelled before Regina growled her eyes turning purple with gold flecks.

"Don't ever. Ever. Touch wat's mine again, or I promise you will regret it. You'll lose more than your voice," she promised with conviction before looking at Emma who had been texting and missed the conversation, thankfully.

The job got finished fairly quickly after that, and the two women left with Emma's new suit and shoes. They went back to Regina's home and the older woman sat with Emma on the couch and the blonde sat still and stiff.

"I'm not mad at you baby," she told her scared girlfriend. "I saw you try to get her away from you...Are you okay?"

"I was thinking about what Jessica said. I never had sex with her, so how do we have a child?" she asked confused. Regina shrugged it off.

"I believe you, Dear. With that said, should you two really end up with a child, she obviously did something illegal. Now, let's get you to my bed."

"As tempting as that is, I must get home or Ruby will get upset."

"Why would she get upset?" Regina set petulantly. "She is not your girlfriend. See, I was kidding at first, but that remark makes it obvious you need another place to live," she finished with crossed arms.

Emma laughed at the scowl that was everpresent on her girlfriend's red lips. "I need to use the restroom," the blonde said standing up and Regina pointed her to the nearest restroom. Emma left her phone that beeped soon after she got up. Since the mayor had seen the smaller woman put her password in, she decided to check and see what it was. When she unlocked it, she was met with the image of cleavage soon followed by a cocoa colored woman winking.

The Mayor stood abruptly and marched to the bathroom pushing the door open, scaring Emma who accidentally peed on the stool a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gina. You scared me."

Regina looked down to Emma's semi-erect and nice sized penis taking in every detail, "I'm glad I did. Who the hell is this?!" she said showing Emma the picture of the winking woman and her boobs.

* * *

 **How do you guys want this to turn out for Emma? Any questions, Comments, concerns, or funny anecdotes, review, please. Have a nice day. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my Shnookums**

 **I PM's those I could along with Queen's help.**

 **SA: Lolz I love how everyone just assumed Regina was going to kill Emma.**

 **Ysterpenty: I really almost died laughing. So she, of course, shouldn't be killed off,** _ **but**_ **if she gets chewed out, it'll be fine? ;D Also I really considered the idea! I swear.**

 **Sletsappies: Maybe ;)**

 **Proudly South Africa: I hope this will suffice? :)**

 **PLover: I got way farther than jacking….kinda, but who doesn't love a cock block?! :P**

 **Lodi: I knew I would draw you in! Mwhahahaha….but ok I reckon. A Lil**

" **I just found your story today. I am really enjoying myself! Laugh out loud moments are priceless. Regina is being petty and it's funny! Great job. Please update soon. - :)" Well when the lady is petty….anyways I really am glad to hear that. I love to know I put a smile on your faces.**

 **Al darse cuenta de una Princesa latina lee mi libro 3 te amo**

* * *

The younger woman tilted her head to the side looking at the picture, her exposed penis twitching slightly. Regina noticed the movement and glared at Emma who gulped.

"I'm not sure. Just someone that follows me on Instagram probably," Emma said slowly and carefully while cursing her cock for moving.

"This is Instasnap! Don't lie to me, Emma!" Regina yelled pushing the blonde to the wall behind her holding the phone closer to the blondes face. The mayor was seething to have trusted the blonde only to be deceived again.

"...You mean Snapchat? And I'm not lying, I have my snap chat name on Instagram. I don't know her personally." she said trying to convey her honesty.

"Do you like her boobs?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

' _ **Is this a trick question? I mean they are nice...should I tell her that? What if she kills me. My penis and life are at stake, Oh my gosh! I don't wanna crawl. And she played soccer….'**_

"Can you repeat the question?" the blonde asked trying to buy herself more time.

"Do you like her boobs?" Regina snarled knowing the blonde had clearly heard her. She inwardly was formulating a plan to show this woman and all the others on her ...snap thingy...just who the little Adonis belonged to.

"Can I have a definition please?" Emma blushed still weighing the options before she felt heat piercing her chest and could've sworn her shirt had been burnt where Regina had grabbed her.

Regina glared at her trying to calm down because her magic was flaring from emotion, "This is not a damn spelling bee! Go to my room...please," she added at the smaller woman's hesitancy.

"I have to pull my clothes up," she replied seemingly petrified. Mayor Mills took a wipe from the shelf and wiped the blond's penis and the sack before placing it in her boxers and dragging her to the master bedroom.

"Now, lay on the bed, and take off all of your clothes."

Emma looked at her quizzically, but took everything except her undergarments off, "Is this really necessary, Gina?" With the glare she got she removed the last article from her torso and her boxers soon followed. Putting her hands over her breasts and penis as best as she could, the worker looked bashfully to her Girlfriend.

Seeing the blond's fear of being seen below the belt, she threw her a pair of boy shorts from her dresser, ' _ **if you ask me, and I better be the only woman getting asked!...she as nothing, and I mean NOTHING...to be ashamed of. I really wouldn't mind riding that- focus Regina! Let's get this started muahahaha'**_ "You can put those on." When the younger woman had successfully (somewhat) hidden her penis, Regina removed her own shirt and bottoms.

"Wow, you have the most beautiful body," Emma said as the older woman climbed into her lap, making her penis swell with hormones and blood causing Regina to instinctively grind down on it.

The mayor then started recording on SnapChat. Emma moaned and grabbed at Regina's hips as the older woman ground down harder, "Whose dick is this?" Emma groaned incoherently so Regina ground even harder, "Whose?"

"Y-Yours, Gina" she whimpered while Regina sent the video to Emma's whole list and posted it on her story.

Satisfied, Regina dropped the phone and kissed her little Adonis with passion, rolling her nipples in her fingers, "You're getting hard, do you want me to continue?"

Emma responded by thrusting her hips up into soaked underwear; after their make, out session had lasted about ten minutes, Regina decided to up the ante and was about to take Emma's underwear off, but a knocking was heard loudly from downstairs.

Regina groaned and got up, sliding a robe over her body, securely tying it. Upon walking downstairs, she noticed a blue pickup truck behind her own car. Emma came down in her jeans and sports bra a few seconds after she had gotten to the door. Opening the door, August barged in and pushed Emma to the stairs roughly, making her back scrape the hardwood leaving a long mark that Regina noticed healed almost immediately.

"What the heck, Bro?" The blonde said confusedly rubbing her already aching back.

He jacked her up and was about to punch her when she was yanked from his hands, "Stay out of this, Mayor Mills," the angry man said.

"Step away from my girlfriend and out of my house, Mr. Booth." The latina said getting pissed off at the man's audacity, rude intrusion, and horrible timing. If they thought she was a bitch before, now that she was sexually frustrated and this imbecile had laid hands on her girlfriend, the docile Evil Queen was rearing her ugly head.

"You should know about your freak of a girlfriend before you go around claiming her," he said venomously. "She has a dick, and a child that she abandoned and made me think was mine, _**and**_ has been sleeping with my ex for over five years."

"I am well aware of her penis, I would be doing things to it now, _**so many damn things**_ , should you have made a better time decision. I would also advise you to learn more about _your girlfriend_ and also hook her up to a lie detector while doing so."

"Yeah! We've been like family since Storybrooke High, and she was _**my**_ girlfriend before she was yours. I took it hard when you started screwing around, and she cheated on me. I let it go because I love you like family! We're supposed to be bros, Agust! How do you get off barging in my girlfriend's home and pushing me like you're crazy?!" She said getting red and upset.

"Well, now I see why your **_real_** family left you on the side of the road! I wish you would've drowned in that damn ditch! All you do is take and take from me! My dad, my fiance, now my daughter!" he yelled getting closer and closer to the couple and Regina was more pissed than ever at hearing him wish death upon her lover. "Maybe I should take the mayor from you, yeah?" he said about to take Regina into his arms to spite Emma.

Stepping around Regina and gently putting her out of harm's way, Emma punched her friend in the stomach making him drop to his knees, and just to make sure he was down, she uppercuts him to the wall, leaving a huge dent. He groaned, not expecting the small woman to throw a punch like that, spitting blood onto Regina's floor. The door was once again opened to reveal a sweaty and ragged Jessica, "Are you okay baby?" she asked looking around inspecting the people inside.

"Yeah, she just punched me a few times," August said only to notice she was running to Emma. The blonde distanced herself, "What the hell, Jessica!? You said you were done with her if I took you back!" he said frustrated.

As he got to his feet with no help, Regina pushed Jessica away from her girlfriend. The two broke out in an argument followed by August and Emma soon starting to argue also. In the midst of the arguing, an adorable little blonde with glossy cyan colored eyes walked in with a teddy bear wearing overalls.

"Mommy?" the little girl said looking at the upset Jessica. Everyone got quiet and looked at the small child, and it was clear to see she was Emma's child. She even had the dimples and fair skin, but she also had features that reminded Regina of someone she knew, but couldn't place it; freckles, beautiful teeth and although her hair was blonde it was thick and darker than Emma's.

"Wow," Emma said, stunned at the similarity between her and the child. The child walked to Emma and made the same 'o' shape with her mouth and they tilted their heads adorably. Regina couldn't help but smile fondly at the two blondes.

"Are you my Dad?" the little girl said with her eyes lit up in amazement.

"Uh…...I think so. Technically, I am uh your father...I think. We can check and see." she said smiling happily.

Regina nodded and Jessica glared at the couple and made a move towards Emma, August, being the biggest in the room was definitely noticed as he made a move to the little girl, both of which worried Regina, so she instinctively moved her hand swiftly and the two threats disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

Both blondes looked to Regina, "What the?!" they yelled simultaneously.

* * *

 _ **I know this is a little short, but I hope you R &R I plan on updating my other story soon. Hope you Enjoyed the chapter. Love Mami and Papi.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters or these shows/movies, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my muse, Angel.**

 **PLover: Yes! I decided she would have magic; I'll be explaining the way she was born/created in the next chapters, And yeah that can drive a person crazy!**

 **PSA: Getting scared at how much you guys want Emma to get in trouble. But Queen wants to include a little real life stuff to throw shadery sooo prolly. I really wanna play with Jessica's character. That's why I did O.C. Answered a few of your questions and I used your idea.**

 **Sletsappies: Who doesn't?! XD I got you with the test.**

 **Gues#1: I'm more of a G!P Emma person because of how she is portrayed in the show. I made her in the mind of myself in all ways. Short, I build, I ball, born different ya know?**

 **DarkSaviorKnight: Thanks, Fam.**

 **Ysterpenty: I try ;)**

* * *

Regina sighed and nodded, "Okay, maybe I have some things I should tell you, but don't look so afraid. I promise, neither of you will come into any harm while with me."

Emma nodded looking slightly apprehensive, but the younger girl who, at her age, had lots of imagination and courage smiled brightly, "Are you a witch? L-Like in the movies?!" she asked excitedly.

Emma laughed at the absurd notion and looked to Regina who looked suspiciously guilty and smiled at the little girl with a nod. Emma was floored and looked at the little girl who started jumping up and down happily. Regina though still looked scared of Emma's reaction, already thinking of how hard it would be to let her go, but the Evil Queen quickly took over, **_'oh, don't act so pitiful and weak. You will NOT let her go. Period. If she becomes scared you will explain, you will show her that there is nothing to fear and this family will be yours. Happiness is just within our reach,'_** she thought and internally smirking.

"Ya know...This is really cool. I always thought Melissa Joan Heart was hot in Teenage Witch," Emma said before back peddling at her girlfriend's glare, "But she would've been waaay hotter if she was a taller, darker, more Latin, mayor type." Regina gave a 'mhmm' before the little girl looked quizzically between the two.

"'I'm Emily. Who are you?" she asked looking at the two women. Regina Smiled and looked at Emma who looked dumbfounded by the name.

"I'm Emma, this is my girlfriend Regina. So, did your mom ever tell you I was your...Dad?" she asked feeling the word choice was less confusing than a variation of mom.

Emily shook her head no, "She told me Auggie wasn't my daddy, but that my dad and she are true loves. I saw you in the book she reads me when Auggie is not there."

Emma shook her head with an uneasy face, fearing the woman might really be crazy. Jessica had always been a passionate and very emotionally driven woman, but to think she had told the little girl such a thing set off aa hell of a lot of red flags. "Well, I don't know how you would go about getting a paternity test, but I think either way it goes, it would not be safe for you to live with August. Honestly, I don't know exactly what is going on between him and your mother, but I want to keep you safe, so...If I adopted you regardless of paternity, would you be okay with that?" she asked softly before looking to Regina to see if she was okay with that also.

"Darling, I would never keep away from this beautiful little ball of sunshine," she said picking the little girl up.

Emily blushed and nodded vigorously, "Yes, because if you two are my Mommy and Daddy, then I can go to school?" she asked hopefully.

Regina's heart swelled with the purest love when the little girl spoke of her and Emma being her parents. This, she realized, is what had been missing in her life for so very long. At this point in time, she had found everything she ever wanted in the short time she had known Emma. Although they had not yet exchanged 'I love you's, there was no doubt the love was there. Every look, every smile, every lingering touch, and even the fact that earlier today, Emma was about to give her the most precious thing: her virginity. This filled her with determination and confidence to be the best parent that she could be to this little girl and as wonderful a girlfriend to Emma. "I have a spell that will tell you if you're the father or not," Regina proposed looking from the little blonde to Emma who nodded slowly.

"And then we'll be a family?" Emily asked causing Emma laughed with the other two looking at her seriously.

Regina ignored her girlfriend waving her hand. Both blondes were enveloped in a purple cloud of magic that both soon turned white, "This is your child, Love."

Emma and Emily shared a goofy smile until the little girl started wondering about the brunette lady that looked oddly familiar, "Are you, my mommy?"

Regina smiled fondly, "No, dear, Jessica is your mother. I don't know exactly how she will feel about me taking over, but I will be the best mother I can possibly be. I assure you that you will always be loved as long as there is a heart beating in my chest."

Emma smiled at the new addition to her life thinking that the brunette was way than an addition to her life. With all her heart, she believed that she was getting even closer to the family she always wanted, but she never realized until now that Regina is the thing she needed. Once Regina had come into her life it seemed s though she could breathe freely, like everything finally made sense. All the pieces were forming a beautiful puzzle and Emma was loving every moment. This little bundle of joy was making that even more apparent, showing the worker that her mayor, her Queen, was truly perfect for her. "Alright, now the million dollar question-" but before Emma could finish, Regina interjected.

"When will we marry?" she asked smirking.

"What does that mean?" the inquisitive little blonde said looking at the two adults. The blonde stared open-mouthed at her girlfriend who burst into laughter, "What's so funny?"

"The answer to that is simple, Regina. Whenever you propose," she took her turn to laugh at Regina's appalled face. "But the question is, where did you 'poof' August and Jessica?"

Regina had not yet recovered from Emma's quip about her proposing, so the Queen once again took over and looked at her lover murderously, "Why? You miss her already?"

Emma looked a little scared before Emily started giggling in Regina's neck, "Daddy, I think you're in trouble," the little blonde laughed.

Regina nodded, "Very smart, My dear."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I barely have the patience to deal with seeing her. I can only imagine my patience will run thin while she thinks I'm her true love," she said looking at the fiery Latina.

"Mhmm, you better stay away from her. They are both criminals and therefore in jail. Touch my girlfriend? 30 years for Jessica and 29 for August," Regina said smiling happily at the thought of Jessica being securely away from her soon to be wife.

"Don't you think that's a little too far?" the blonde asked with a timid look.

Regina simply laughed rubbing the little blonde girl's back lovingly, "So, Emily. Why do you want to go to school, and why were you not enrolled?" she asked walking her into the living room while cleaning the mess August and Emma's scuffle had caused with a wave of her hand. Emma followed behind mumbling 'I guess not'.

Emily looked at the brunette like she was crazy, "Because going to school is super fun, and I miss My girlfriend, Rebecca. My old mommy took me out of school because Mrs. Blanchard asked about my dad, so now she homeschools me."

Both adults looked at her appalled. "You have a girlfriend?" Emma asked the smaller blonde. The little girl knocked and smiled.

* * *

 **I know it's short but you guys have been requesting an update. I'm gonna be elongating this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my muses: Queen, Bae, and Angel.**

 **I PM'd those I could.**

 **SA: I really plan on that being in the next chapter.**

 **Ysterpenty: Right!? But I think all your questions are answered in this chapter.**

 **Sletsappies: Maybe ;) Lolz you're so inquisitive, and I love it. No, though she is sane. I have a lot to unveil, no worries.**

 **Proudly South Africa: I love making you guys smile, but you have to stop reading my mind :,P**

 **PLover: Emily is a, very smart, 3 year old, I can promise everything should make sense after I'm done with this fic. If not I'll make a prequel. And I would….so.**

 **Lodi: I knew I would draw you in! Mwhahahaha….but ok I reckon. A Lil**

* * *

Emma shook her head, "You are waaaaaaaaay to young to have a girlfriend." Emily poked her lip out as Regina nodded with the older blonde.

Regina then started wondering about the girl's gender, and if she was like her blonde father, "Honey, I think you should go bathe Emily. She needs to eat," she said checking her clock, "And afterward, not only are we having a very stern talk, but I also need you to finish the housework."

"I only have to fix the garage, but when I was in the basement and noticed it could use a few tweaks," Emma said nodding and taking the little girl from her favorite brunette.

Emma walked up the stairs with her new-found daughter. Emily laid her hand on her shoulder, "Daddy? Will you get in with me? We can play bubbles together," she said adorably.

Emma smiled fondly at the little girl's antics, "Okay, Mini-me. And where are we going to find bubbles?"

The little blonde pointed to a bottle of bubbles on the side of the tub and Emma laughed, sitting Emily down and turned to take off her shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. She was still in her boxers and bra when she turned to see Emily looking at her inquisitively wearing a similar ensemble but instead of American Eagle, her undergarments were Spongebob.

Emily looked perturbed, "Why come you have on clothes still?" she asked tilting her head similar to her parent.

"Why are you wearing boxers?" she asked back. The smaller blonde glared, and it honestly reminded her of Regina.

"I asked first, Daddy," she said, in a completely sassy manner. Emma raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Because Daddy is an adult and I have something you shouldn't see."

Emily nodded, thinking it made sense in correlation to the 'good touch, bad touch' classes.

"Okay, now answer my question, please."

The toddler nodded, "to cover my pp."

Emma looked at her lost, thinking maybe she should call Regina to do this. Instead, though, she nodded, "Okay, but Daddy has to clean you, or the scary lady downstairs might hurt me," Emma said smiling at how the two had bonded almost instantly.

"You mean Mommy?" the little girl asked.

Emma shook her head in the negative, "No, my girlfriend, Regina."

"That's my Mommy now," Emily said confused.

Emma decided that was a conversation to have with all three of the women in one room. She picked her daughter up placing her in the now warm and bubbly water.

Emily giggled, and as soon as her Daddy got in the tub, she threw bubbles in the older woman's face. Emma looked appalled and threw her own hand full and it landed in Emily's fair hair. The little blonde glared until she felt her hair being put into little bubbly twists.

"Stop it, Daddy!" she yelled playfully.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Regina was thinking about everything that had unfolded so soon, so perfect. In a month, she had not only found love but had found a whole family. And honestly, she wasn't planning on slowing the process just yet. With Emily's mother under the library with her ex, she had Emma and their newfound child. Something about the blonde toddler felt so natural and familiar.

At first, she thought the familiarity was simply an obvious answer: she looks like a replica of her blonde girlfriend. Over the span of a day, it has dawned on her that the little girl reminds her of herself. She thought about actually using magic to check, but she felt absurd. At this time she heard Emily's loud yell, and with the muffled noise from the many doors and walls, she assumed something was wrong and rushed upstairs.

When she got to the door, frantic and emotional, she saw Emma and Emily on the floor having a tickle war in the middle of a puddle of bubbles and the soaked floor, "Emma, Honey...what are you doing?" she asked in an eerily sweet voice.

The blondes both stood up immediately terrified and pointing at each other. Regina first looked down at the smallest blonde, who was covered at the privates with a thick bunch of bubbles and she turned her glare to Emma. She was waiting for one of them to unleash the wrath by saying something, anything.

The baby girl caught her so off guard, though, "Mommy, we was having a tickle war since that's the best way to clean," she said with a serious face. Regina couldn't help but break out in a smile at being called 'Mommy' and at the seemingly genetic adorableness. She scooped the girl up taking notice of her girlfriend's body as the bubbles and water began melting away from her body. She shook her head and turned her back to Emma, so she wouldn't be tempted by the chiseled body and encased cock just out of sight.

"Emma Swan, I want this bathroom sparkling by dinner, and I assure you, my definition of sparkling is nothing short of that," she warned leaving the bathroom taking the smaller girl to a spare room close to her own master.

Upon entrance, she summoned the room to take on a more childlike appearance: NBA decorated walls, replicas of Emma's outfits in smaller sizes were in the closet, and a tv with a game console and fairly large television inside a sturdy entertainment system, "Anything else you need, just ask. I don't mind giving you things but you will have to earn them. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mommy," the little girl smiled excitedly.

The brunette couldn't get enough of the new moniker, "Let's get you into some clothes." She went to the closet and brought back some female panties and gave the little girl a towel.

Emily looked at her for a second, "I no wear those."

Regina looked down at the girl, "Bra and panties?" she asked confused.

Emily shook her head, "I wear boxies like daddy," she smiled. Regina squatted down drying the little girl off, and surely, she was born with an appendage like Emma. Regina changed all panties to boxers, and Emily got dressed in undergarments, basketball shorts, and the matching shirt, socks, and even sweatband. "Mommy! How did you know I like Lebron?" she said shocked and overly excited about the full Cavaliers outfit with all of Lebron's signature from head to toe.

Regina smirked, "Mommy has a lucky guess," she laughed, picking Emily up and taking her downstairs to finish cooking.

The brunette sat the little girl on a stool and proceeded to cook. "Mommy, can I help?" the blonde asked standing in the seat. Regina nodded and gave her the apron she was wearing. It was way too big but Emily was happy just to have it. "My old mommy never let me come out of the darkroom when Auggie was there."

Regina looked at her hoping the little girl's imagination was running wild, but she had to know for herself, "Did she tell you why Honey?"

Emily looked to her mommy with a forlorn face, "Because she didn't want Auggie to know I look like Daddy. When I was littler, I had brown hair and my eyes were brown and green, but then it changed and mommy told him I... I was a freak and that's why she didn't want him to see me," she cried and was enveloped in a loving hug and kissed until her tears ceased.

"My Little Love, I want you to know they were crazy to think you are anything but adorable and very intelligent. Remember, the only person that is freaky is your Daddy when she makes Mommy mad," she smirks as the little girl bursts into giggles.

"Okay, Mommy," Emily smiled happily to have finally been accepted and loved in a family where she wasn't a secret or a mistake.

Emma came down minutes later and Emily was stirring a bowl with Regina guiding her movements and Emma couldn't help but put it on Snapchat happily.

The sound of the camera caused Regina to turn around, "Is the bathroom clean?" she raised an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, and the garage. And before you ask, yes that fast."

Regina nodded, "You're still in trouble," the brunette smirked to herself laughing internally.

"Why do you have to be so evil?" Emma pouted.

Regina internally thought, **_'you just don't know, My Love.'_**

* * *

 _ **The End. hope you had a good read.**_

 _ **Just the end of the chapter ;P**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my muses: Queen, Bae, and Angel.**_

 _ **Sorry, it took a while. I'm seeing a lot of people think it would be far-fetched for Regina to be Emily's mother, and I understand that to a certain degree. I intend on Regina being her biological mother, not to ruffle any feathers, but I worked hard on this plot that I will completely divulge at a later time. Just please stay tuned and give it a chance.**_

 _ **Plover: You really have a subscription to my thoughts...kinda strange….but I like it! Anyways...maybe.**_

 _ **PSA: Nothing Wrong with a little emotional blackmail every now and then lolz, but Regina is very protective of her blondes...you can include Kat into that also I reckon...but yeah.**_

 _ **Ysterpenty: Lolz they do have very similar mannerisms that will be explained this chapter.**_

 _ **SA: Wellllll...This chapter will give you plenty of closure as to what's going on with the conception of Emily. And I like how you read my mind and the idea of August being turned to wood is valid.**_

 _ **That being said, I think anyone that has read these responses will see that THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! You find out most of the questions I have been asked, AND there's smut! AND territorial/protective Regina!**_

 _ **You're welcome.**_

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up to the feeling of tickling on her nose and something poking her side. She looked at the blonde laying on her breasts, muscular arms wrapping around her waist. She knew what the poking was, so she simply lifted the penis so it rested against her without poking. Although the brunette wasn't planning on having sex with her girlfriend this morning, when she heard the sexiest grunt come from the blonde she lost her resolve.

She gently pulled the band of Emma's _**Calvin**_ _**Klein**_ boxers so she could see the phallus. It was veiny, large, and the head was red and oozing from that one unintentional stroke. Deciding to alleviate her love's erection, she slid under the cover and pulled the boxer down. The cock popped out, laying on pale abs. Regina enveloped the puffy red tip into her mouth and groaned at the taste.

Emma moaned quietly as Regina slid down the shaft, getting almost half in her mouth before gagging. She pulled back but was determined to fit more in her mouth. Sliding the cock into her mouth more, she began bobbing up and down the half that she could fit in her mouth. Emma woke up startled and backed up to the headboard, "Regina!" she called scared there was someone in the room. She didn't see her girlfriend and was terrified.

Regina just rubbed up strong legs in a placating gesture, "It's me. Honey."

Emma was about to sigh but it quickly turned into a cough when she felt the warm wet mouth envelope her penis again. She lifted the cover so she could see her girlfriend, "Babe….um, the kid. Our daughter might hear."

Regina pushed Emma's abs making her lay down, "Not if you're quiet," she winked up at the blonde as she started sucking the penis into her mouth again. She then pulled off of it with a ' _ **pop'**_. She crawled up the shorter woman's body and took off her underwear, letting them slide off the bed with Emma's underwear.

Before Regina could ask, Emma had already answered, "I trust you with it…" That little phrase meant so much to them both.

The brunette kissed her blonde companion as she slid the penis into her hot, wet lips. She felt the shaft stretching her and moaned, "This is going to be _**heaven**_ ," she said happily. Regina rocked her hips getting a little over half in and worked the last 5 or so inches into her waiting core. Looking down at her lover, she now noticed why Emma wasn't making any noise.

Regina couldn't help but moan at the sight of the blonde biting the pillow, eyes screwed shut, and body trembling. What she couldn't understand was why she was nearing her orgasm so quickly. As the blonde subconsciously thrust up, Regina squirted on the phallus and collapsed on the blonde and the blonde looked up confused, "Did you come, Regina?" Not receiving an answer, Emma managed to flip them quite easily despite the size difference and kissed her girlfriend who was barely moving except a shiver or flinch every now and then, "Do you want me to pull out?" Emma asked unsure if that is the best thing to do. Regina couldn't really respond, so Emma began doing so. The brunette, though, pulled her down on herself, securing long legs around her waist.

Emma was twitching heavily in the hot, wet, and tight canal. Deciding to alleviate them both, she gently began to grind down, hitting Regina's g-spot every time. The mayor began mewling and scratching red angry lines down a fair back. "Emmaaaaa!," she yelled before waving her hand. Emma was confused at first but as the cloud of purple dissipated, she noticed she was back under Regina who looked determined to be on top. She also noticed her hands were cuffed to the bed as well as her ankles.

"You finally get to meet your Queen officially," Regna spoke as the Queen had taken over in her weak and fragile state.

Emma noticed the change and immediately recalled Regina acting like this in her own lust induced daydream. "My Queen?" she moaned thrusting up hard surprising the woman mounting her. Regina, even feeling her magic consume her making her revert back to her queenly ways was getting overpowered by pleasure as Emma's eyes gained golden flecks and her hair turned more of a golden blonde and she thrust up faster and harder. The mayor was whimpering and whining riding the blonde's every thrust with unbridled passion and pleasure. She began cumming uncontrollably over and over again.

"Fuck, Emma! Y-Your Queen cannot handle it. Please," she cried out trying to get off the cock. Emma immediately stopped, her eyes and hair going back to normal as she took in her unraveled girlfriend who was resting and breathing heavily on her chest.

"Gina?" she asked, but her girlfriend was shivering and she was getting worried and pulled the cuffs that were enchanted not to break. She was now scared, _'What if I hurt her. She could...die'_ and in that moment, Emma pulled the restraints until the bed itself broke and she pulled it gently worried about the repercussions but checked on her girlfriend. "Regina I need for you to say something," she pleaded kissing the woman's head. Emma pulled the covers around them, flipping them once more, and relaxed on her beautiful girlfriend that was still twitching, "Am I still in trouble?" she said accidentally moving causing the brunette to moan and scratch her back. "You're scaring me, Babe," she said only half joking.

"You're an absolute wonder, My Love. I _**highly**_ doubt I can let you go now," she said blissfully with a smile.

Emma smiled back before gently pulling to the head and sliding back in. Receiving no complaints she continued and picked up her speed and force unknowingly. Regina though was getting pounded thoroughly and cumming until she was numb. Emma finally came into her tight and spasming core. She then smiled sated and kissed the brunette's nose, "Baby, I'm hungry," she whispered.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked hoarsely getting out of the bed slowly and slipping on a robe, limping to the bathroom. Regina quickly created a potion to ease the soreness and fatigue, drinking it and smiling at the immediate change.

Emma followed, "I don't think it matters. I have a client to meet in about half an hour."

Regina looked back, "Do you remember my rules?"

Emma shrugged getting into the shower, "Honestly...no. But we can go over it again when I come back."

Regina pushed Her girlfriend against the shower's wall and turned so her derriere was pressed against the semi-erect cock, "We can go over it now," she insisted smiling and rolling her hips back.

Emma groaned nodding against the brunette's back.

Regina smirked, "There will be _**no**_ taking your clothes off. _**Any**_ flirting will be promptly ended. If someone touches you in _**any**_ way that is unnecessary and/or sexual, tell me and I will handle it. Do I make myself clear?" she asked in a stern and serious voice as the blonde came on her back.

Emma slid down the wall, "Crystal."

Regina smiled bending down to kiss her little Adonis, "Good, now come downstairs for breakfast whenever you regain your strength." She washed her back and left the blonde in the hot shower.

When Regina got dressed, she went downstairs, being followed by a newly awakened Emily, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Dear?"

Emily hugged Regina's leg and smiled, "Thank you for being nice to me."

Regina was really starting to think Jessica deserved to die for what she did to the sweet little girl. Bending down to hug the little girl, Regina kissed her cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When Emma got out of the shower, she put on boxers, a bra, and went to take her old clothes she expected to be there when she saw a note. 'Check my closet' as she walked in the closet, she was once again shocked and confused, "Regina!?" she called from upstairs.

The brunette walked upstairs in a black and red power suit, "Yes, My Dear?"

"So...you just moved me in without asking?" she questioned pointing to her clothes and shoes neatly added to the left side of Regina's walk-in closet.

"Yes," Regina simply said shrugging. Emma just looked at her for a second before nodding, "Any more questions, Babe?"

"Yeah, these shoes are not mine," Emma said looking from the _**Nike**_ _**Air**_ _**Jordan**_ _**XI**_ _**Retro**_ _**11**_ _**Space**_ _**Jam**_ _**Black**_ _**Concords**_ then back at Regina appalled and surprised, kind of hopeful. Regina walked inside seeing the shoes the blonde was holding.

"Oh. I got you some because Emily said they were 'the coolest shoes that were ever born'; and before you ask, yes, I did tell her shoes are created, not born.

Emma nodded, " But, Babe, these are the _**Jordan**_ _**11**_ _**Space Jams**_ with the 45! They had to have cost at least two-hundred dollars. You didn't have to buy us these," she said looking at the woman who was simply smiling at her.

"It's no problem, Emma. I would buy you 10 more pairs for this morning," she smirked leaving the blonde blushing with her jaw dropped.

' _ **She's**_ _**gonna**_ _**kill**_ _**me,'**_ Emma thought as she got dressed in blue jeans, her tool belt, and a white tank top and a pair of Timbs. When she went downstairs, Regina had cooked her an omelet.

"Nope," Regina said before even turning around.

The blonde looked at her confused, "Who are you talking to?"

"I want you to change into a jogging suit. No arms out," Regina turned and gave her girlfriend a look that left no room for argument.

"We're talking about this when I get back," she said taking her seat. The blonde ate her food quickly before running upstairs to change, then leaving for her job kissing Regina and Emily.

Regina dressed the little girl in a black and white _**Nike**_ outfit and took her to school. She decided it was high-time she gets her answers from the two idiots. She drove to the library, and upon entrance, she saw one of her closest friends, "Belle!"

Belle looked up smiling, "Hey, Gina. heard you have a girlfriend?"

"Ugh, Let me guess...Kat?" she asked sarcastically.

Belle laughed, "Tell me about her!" Belle said leading her to a sitting area.

Regina looked at her friend and felt so emotional and happy, "After all that has happened...in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Kingdom, I had been through so much. I was always angry, my mother was taken from me, and my sister went missing. Life was hell trying to find them. I thought Rumple lied saying I would find my happiness here. I assumed he meant they would be here if I enacted his curse, but there was, even more, to come, Belle."

Belle tilted her head at this, "But I thought you cast the curse to get the cliche American dream? A wife, two kids, white picket fence, a dog?" she said laughing.

"I wished for that to come, but I thought the only thing that I was going to end up with is being mayor and having my Sister, mother, and father back together. But, I now have almost everything I ever wanted. I have the beautiful home, Emma, and Emily, and I completely plan to be married within the next year," she said confidently. Belle laughed at her friend's serious and happy demeanor.

"Okay, which one is the girlfriend?" Belle said happy for her friend.

"Emma is my girlfriend, and Emily is her daughter. Belle, they are both so adorable, and Emma...I'm sure Kat told you about her-" but before Regina finished Belle interrupted.

"Her huge cock?" Belle husked imitating Regina. The older woman glared at her friend, "What? That's how Kat said it. Regardless, yes, she did tell me about it. She also told me she was a virgin so you aren't getting any."

"On the contrary, Dear. I got some just this morning. Granted, it was her first time, but it was literally too good. I got whipped immediately, Belle. It was almost like we were mending our souls. It felt so good, so precious. I've been wondering so many things, though. She isn't from the Enchanted forest because you and Ruby broke that curse two years ago...she knows nothing about the enchanted forest.

Belle nods, "We know, so we do our best to keep it that way. If someone says something we laugh it off like it's a joke."

Regina laughed, "Okay, but she's been here longer than I have, and in the design of the curse, I should have been the only one with the ability to leave. She said she left plenty of times...But on a different topic, she has an ex."

Belle pointed to the floor, "Yeah, she and her boyfriend argue down there nonstop. I had to ask Tink to make it soundproof."

The two women laughed before Regina got up, "Come over when you want. I'm sure my blondes would love to meet you." Belle was really happy her friend had finally found the happiness she deserved.

Regina orbed into the cell under the library and the two that were bickering immediately stopped to glare at the new visitor. "Hello, Idiots. Unpleasant to see you again," the mayor taunted.

The blonde woman hit the bars with the palm of her hand, "Let us out, you witch!"

Regina cackled evilly, "You really think you are getting out? Why should I let you out? You _**hit**_ _**my**_ _**lover**_ , and you've continuously harassed her," she states pointing at each respectively.

"That's _**my**_ child's father! I can harass her if I want!" Jessica yelled.

"That's enough of that. I need something from you, Jessabelle. I don't trust you to give it willingly, though...so…" Regina trailed off going in her CK purse to get a clear bag that contained what looked like blue and white glitter. She walked to the bars that the two were encased in and blew it from her hands into their cells. It went into their eyes and mouths making their eyes turn a blue and white glittery color before returning to their original color.

"What the _**fuck**_ is this?!" August yelled rubbing his burning eyes.

"The blue is a compliance powder and the white is a purity powder. That means you will do what I say and will not be able to lie when I ask you a question," she answered in a nonchalant tone, realizing she wanted to be a little childish so she looked to August, "Tell Jessica how you feel."

August then turned to the impenetrable glass separating him and his ex-girlfriend, "You lying slut! You had me thinking Emily was my child! I thought I had done something wrong, and that was why she is a freak! The whole fucking time you were having sex with the other disgusting bitch. I played nice with her because you asked me to while you got close to her to steal The Crown of Heavens from her. The whole time you were falling in love with her?!" he said punching the glass.

"I fell in love with her, August. I couldn't do anything to hurt her," she said on the verge of tears.

Regina looked at August, "What is The Crown of Heavens?" she asked confused.

He looked at the woman that had put him in the cell, "It's the crown of Thor, made of solid gold and the most expensive diamonds. It belongs to the daughter he lost about twenty-three years ago."

Regina looked at Jessica and noticed the look of secrecy, "Tell me what you're thinking," she commanded.

Jessica tried to fight the magic powder but found herself speaking the secret she had kept from August, "Emma is the daughter of Thor and his wife, Jane. She's a goddess that fell from the heavens 23 years ago, and I, a warrior from the heavens, was sent to find her. It took me years...When I finally found her, she was just as handsome and beautiful as she is now. She took my breath and heart at the same moment. I knew if she returned to Heaven, she would be wed to someone else, more than likely the second goddess of love and prosperity, Maura."

Regina was blown away at all she had heard. She took a seat and looked at the woman who had known more about her girlfriend than anyone in the world and even the heavens.

"How do they not know where she is?" Regina questioned.

"Your curse. I was just in time, but anyone who wasn't in the general location of where Storybrooke was summoned cannot see or detect anything here. She fell into the curse and somehow she survived…" Jessica ended.

Regina made a mental note to ask Rumple how that came to be, "How was Emily conceived if Emma is a virgin? Did you rape her?"

Jessica glared, "Hell no! I...I found Emily in the forest. When she was a baby, I didn't know where she came from, but I knew she was Emma's because of those eyes. She looks just like Emma when she went missing. I don't know who her other parent is."

Regina, "And how did you meet August?"

Jessica laughed a little at the memory, "He was sitting on the ground because Marco kicked him out. He said he wanted to be rich, and that he was sick of Emma getting all of the good treatment. I was only conspiring to protect the love of my life," she said.

August punched the glass again and Regina almost felt bad for Jessica, "How do you contact Thor?" she asked standing to the glass.

Jessica handed Regina a lightning whelk seashell and Regina took it gently, "How does it work?"

The blonde pointed to the hole, "If someone blows into it, Thor and Jane will be summoned…I've avoided doing so all these years because of my selfish desires," she confessed guiltily.

The mayor didn't believe her, but considering the powder influencing her, She decided to carefully stow it in her purse, "I will let you out on the condition that you return to the heavens and don't speak of your finding Emma...Deal?"

The female prisoner shook her head, "I cannot live without Emma. I love her," Jessica said adamantly.

"Honestly, Dear...from what I have heard, there is little to no chance of Emma's parents letting you marry her now. Also, I am in love with her, so I won't let you take her from me. I could erase your memory and send you back?" Regina proposed.

Jessica nodded, knowing there was no hope for her and Emma after all she had done. Regina wiped her memory of everything concerning Emma, magically transcribing all of the thoughts and memories into an empty book, and sent her outside of Storybrooke so that she could return to the heavens.

Regina just looked at August, "You can stay here, Asshole." Regina went to her car and was driving home when she saw Emma's truck in Marian's driveway. ' _ **Hmmm I think she is straight...but Emma has a... I trust her,'**_ Regina thought heading to Rumple's shop.

* * *

 _ **Made this one longer for you guys. Sorry, It took so long I was debating if I should change the plot I envisioned but decided not to.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry, It took so long I was debating if I should change the plot I envisioned but decided not to.**_

 **I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my muse: Bae 3**

* * *

Regina made her way into Mr. Gold's shop making a little bell ring signaling the owner there's a new customer. Gold steps out of the back almost immediately, "Aaaaah, Madam Mayor what can I do for you; or should I say, 'Your Majesty'?" He said with a smirk.

The brunette glared daggers at the man, making her way to the glass counter, "I thought when I cast the curse, no one was supposed to know about Storybrooke or be able to enter, Gold? Is this you toying with me to break me and make a monster again?" she growled at him.

"Too many questions at once, Dearie. Your curse did make it impenetrable to outsiders, and they don't know about it to this day unless they stumble upon it, Your Majesty," Rumple replied.

"Then how….Never mind I need your help with something," Regina stated deciding to get the needed answers before the wanted...or maybe backward. All the thoughts she had formulated were all meshing in a melting pot of emotion and confusion at this point.

Rumple smirked, "Now, what might her Majesty need?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you going to help me or not, Gold?" she asked with annoyance laced in her voice.

"What do you need my assistance in, Dearie?" Mr. Gold asked.

Regina pulled the lightning whelk seashell Jessica gave her out of her purse, sitting it down on the glass counter gently. Rumple looked at the seashell then to the brunette, "A shell? You need my help with a seashell?" he asked with a blank face.

Regina glared at him, "It's not just a seashell, you imp. It's the lightning whelk seashell!" she spat losing her patience with the man.

"Aaaaaah why didn't you say so?" he said to irritate her more.

The brunette took a deep breath from refraining say something back, "I was given this seashell by a woman named Jessica. She said she was a warrior from the heavens-" she was cut off by Gold before she could finish her sentence. Regina rolled her eyes at being rudely interrupted.

"Where is this woman you speak of?" he asked wanting to speak to the woman himself.

"Hopefully in the heavens by now. After I erased her memories, I teleported her outside of Storybrooke. Before that, though, she told me everything about the lightning whelk seashell. She told me that she was sent here to find my girlfriend, Emma, and it took her years to do so because of my curse. And that she made it just in time, and anyone that wasn't in the general location of where Storybrooke was being summoned cannot see or detect anything here….. How is that even possible?"

"There are many realms that I don't know about. Did she tell you what the shell was for?"

"She said it was used to summon something," she said

Rumple looked at the brunette, "Summon what, Dearie?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Summon two gods from the heavens," Regina replied.

" Now, Your Majesty, if you're going to give me short answers, you don't need my help," he said turning around to head in the back.

Regina blew out her breath, "Fine, she said it was to summon Thor and Jane, Emma's parents," she said with a slight grimace.

"My my isn't this interesting. The daughter of Thor and Jane is here in Storybrooke. Although there is a simple explanation for her being here, it is somewhat uncanny. Mrs. Swan and you are true love's from different dimensions. In most cases, your hearts and love call out to each other and create planes where you can be together," he explained in awe.

Regina stared at Gold with a shocked expression, "I knew I felt a pull to her, but I didn't know it was true love. So it's really is possible for two people from different dimensions to have true love," she said.

"That's what I just said, Dearie," Mr. Gold replied.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I have two questions to ask you?"The mayor asked.

Rumple smirked, "If I knew you were going to be asking all these questions, your Majesty, I would have requested a deal," he said with a giggle. Regina stared at Rumple with an unamused expression, "Fine, Ask away, Mayor Mills." he said.

"Will the lightning whelk seashell really summon Emma's parents, And-" Rumple raised his hand cutting her off again.

"Yes, that lightning whelk seashell will summon your girlfriend's parents. And for your second question, If you want to know who Emily's other parent is, all you have to do is prick the child's finger over a map, while saying an incantation and it will show you who's the child related to" Mr. Gold said with a smirk at the mayors shocked expression about him knowing about the little blonde child.

Regina was shocked about Rumple knowing about Emily." How do you know about her?" she asked.

"Dearie, I may not know about every realm but I do know certain things, like for instants I know Emily is different from most little girls just like her blonde father," he said and seen the brunette about to say something but held up his hand again." Like I said before Madam Mayor I may not know about every realm but I do know certain things."

Regina looked at him not knowing how to comment on that," Thank you for your help Mr. Gold" she says before turning, leaving the pawn shop and getting into her car, pulling off. Hoping that Emma is doing okay working with Marian.


	13. Chapter 13

**I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows :D I'll respond ASAP guys. Love Ya! I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :)**

* * *

Regina decided to do some general research about her situation by asking around, getting most of her information from Kat. She was almost a hundred percent sure that Rumple was right about Emma as well as Emily.

By the time she got to Marian's home, she saw the big beat up camo truck that belonged to none other than Marian's ex-husband Robin. As soon as Regina knocked, Robin was being kicked out and Emma was trying to leave without drawing too much attention. The main thing Regina noticed was that Emma had listened to her about covering up, but the jogging suit still did wonders for the blonde's body and the Mayor's own libido.

Marian looked at the mayor with obvious disdain, "Yes, Madam Mayor?" she asked, sick of this woman and her sense of entitlement to everything and anything.

Regina peered past her to the object of her affection, "I came to retrieve my girlfriend. I figured she would be done by now."

Emma came out, Marian taking a languid look at her body as Regina practically snatched her away. Walking the small blonde to her own businesses truck, Regina asked her to pick up Emily and get them dinner from Granny's, as she expected Gold would be waiting to gloat as well as be nosey when she got home.

Robin was fed up with the short woman getting so much attention from almost all the women he wanted to have sex or potentially more with. In fact, even his best friend, Killian, had a huge crush on Emma. He still occasionally comments on hire beautiful she is, even after everything that happened when they all went to the gym together once upon a time.

 _ ***3 Years Ago-Monday***_

Killian looked up from his sausage dog and locked eyes with David who looked at him as though he was weird. He shrugged it off to stare at his hot friend Emma. She was so beautiful with her long blonde hair, short but muscular stature, nice ass, and sexy smile. David gently elbowed the blonde and pointed his finger to Killian who had half a sausage in his mouth and mayo on the side of his lips and Emma couldn't help but burst into laughter.

He once again wondered why she reacted so weird until Robin came in laughing, "You look like you're sucking a cock, Killian."

He quickly wiped his mouth, embarrassed to have been seen like that by his crush and her friend. Emma, though, would never see him as more than a second-grade cop -a friend at the most, but he didn't know that yet.

He walked up as soon as the contractor's protective friend went to the bathroom, "Hello, Love."

Emma looked up and grimaced, "Hi, Sir. What's your name again?"

Killian wore a look mixed with embarrassment and offense, "Emma. Love, we've been friends for at least 4 years now…"

"Oh….you're the deputy that always makes funny jokes?" she asked smiling and he smiled back.

"What jokes have I told you, Love? The one about the Pirate with one hand that got a cramp fingering-" Emma cut him off with a gag.

Emma scowled, "N-no...almost threw up. I mean the joke when you said you were a ladies man and asked me out," she laughed in her quiet laugh almost crying at the memory. She was confused as to why he looked so wounded and confused.

"Emma, I was being serious…"

"About all of it?" she asked receiving a nod and a deadpan. "Oh...I thought you were gay too. Coz you wear make-up," she said questioningly. "But of course it could be masculine….but for some reason when you do it….yeah I thought you were gay," she finishes.

Killian puffed his chest up, "Well to prove how masculine I am, will you join me for an outing to the gym?"

Emma sniggered a little, "Outing...anyways, I got to the gym on Tuesdays, Thursdays, And every other Saturday," she says taking her call in an order and smiling at Ruby who bit her lip seductively.

* * *

The next day found Emma in the gym getting plenty of promiscuous looks thrown her way. She brushed it off wanting nothing more than a good morning workout before he had to go to work. Just as she was finishing her last set of pull-ups, the duo of Killian and Robin came in. Although to her they were nothing more than attention seeking pseudo-macho men, other women would swoon for them almost as much as they did for her. Emma was confident in her body to an extent, but she knew she wasn't exceptionally athletically built. A small stature with plenty of muscles and a lithe frame was enough to get long and tension-filled stares from more than half the liberal little town of Storybrooke's women.

She assumed the reason the duo didn't get as many of the women because, besides their good looks, they were as dumb as two coconuts with less inside.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw rather than heard Killian say something to her. The blonde dropped from the bar shaking her arms out, "You must need to use the bar?"

The raven-headed man with an excess amount of styling gel and mascara - especially for a gym outing, not wanting to be outdone by his "feminine" crush nodded, "Of course. I like to do about….50 ya know?"

Emma nodded, "I do about 100."

The taller man with them laughed and went to the cardio section of the gym to flirt with other women as he usually did.

Killian got to about 28 pull-ups before he fell off trying to convince the blonde it was due to the sweat making the bar slippery.

She didn't hurt his ego by expanding that there was padding that was sweat resistant for that very reason. "I'm going to be doing 50 more and I'll be done with today's routine. You were late by the way," she said getting on the bar and starting her reps.

Hearing a few laughs come from some guys behind him, he decided to show them he was just as fit as them, "Yeah. Sorry, Love. I tell you what. I'll do everything you did before Robin and I got here."

Emma raised a brow, "But you were winded from a few pull-ups…." She trailed off receiving a glare as she finished and dropped down. Holding her hands up in mock surrender she laughed, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Thirty minutes and three exercises later found Killian being laughed at by the entirety of the gym and a few bypassers that happened to see him fall off the treadmill complaining that his shoes were slippery. By the time they reached the hospital it was on the local radio stations, social media, and had a go-fund-me page. It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him, especially when Emma helped him up trying not to move his sore legs and he got a mouth full of the soft but large penis in his mouth.

 _ ***Present Tense at the Mills Residence**_

As Regina parked, she noticed that Gold was standing by her door. "What do you want, Rumple?" she asked as she let him inside. They both sat on the sofa as she regarded him inquisitively.

"Well, Dearie, I see that you've seen the truth in my words," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I think I have, but I have a few questions. Why was Emma able to get into the barrier? Is Emily a product of our love or the curse? And why didn't you tell me it wasn't a curse, but true love's spell?"

"As you said before, Emma is your true love, so for the spell to fully enact and give you the child you have always wanted, your true love had to first become of age. When the spell felt as though she was a suitable age to produce and effectively raise a child, it took both of the necessary parts to make a healthy baby, but then someone, I'm sure you know who disturbed the spell. I think it's kind of unwritten that a God or a Goddess's magic can overwhelm a spell or curse, for that matter," he concluded, seeing Regina's nod.

Regina thought she got the gist but had to clear it up once and for all, "So ….Emily is biologically Emma's as well as my own?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Kinda a cliffhanger to a short chapter. But hey I'm evil anyways lolz**_

 _ **P.s. I apologize for the wait I thought I had uploaded the story earlier. *Readers of TQSS*: I'm going to try to update it soon but I'm waiting for my friend to make sure I represented everyone correctly and letting her re-tally the votes before I do anything definite.**_

 _ **Love you guys ~Beast**_


	14. Chapter 14

*****Before you read I suggest re-reading past chapters, and I know I went AWOL, but I 'm hopefully back, I'm feeling the inspiration, so love you guys! I do not own any of the characters or this show, only the idea for this story and also thank you for reading this chapter. Have a nice read! :) For my Shnookums.**

 **I Know you may have read this but I accidentally uploaded the unfinished version *insert guilt* but here's the finished version.**

Gold smirked again, "Hmm is she?" he laughed impishly before calming as he saw a fireball appear in Regina's hand.

It was now Regina's turn to smirk, and she did just that "I believe I was asking you if Emma and I were Emily's parents biologically?" she asked again sure she would get an answer this time around.

Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Emma opened the door with Emily bounding in and around the corner spotting Regina and running to her, blonde hair all over Regina's lap. The mayor picked the hyper little girl up smiling, "Hello, Little One. How was school, and your dad didn't let you eat any sweets did she?" she asked with a pointed look at Emma.

"Actually, it really was Ruby. I went to the restroom and she wanted to talk to Ruby and Belle and next thing I know, she's bouncing off the walls," the blonde explained smiling the entire time, and the little blonde child laughed.

"I had to break up with my girlfriend, and she was sad so...I had to tell her I was kidding...anyways...Mommy, have you ate bear fingers?" she asked. Regina laughed full-hearted and Gold has to pick his jaw up, never seeing the brunette this relaxed or happy even.

"No, are they good?" she inquired with exaggerated questioning.

"The'yre the bestest!" Emily all but yelled before yawning.

"You mean 'Best', and Emma would you take her up to her bed?" Regina asked her girlfriend who nodded and picked Emily up carrying her upstairs.

"Someone's going soft, Hmm?" Gold inquired grinning, but Regina simply shrugged. "I think you'll be glad to know that, if you cast the spell correctly, that little blonde ball of joy is all yours."

"I think I need more of an explanation," she said perturbed with a tilt of her head. Neither of them noticed that the blonde father had walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, in ear-shot of the conversation.

"You came to me what 23 years ago?" he asked receiving a nod. "Your sixteenth birthday, where you were actively looking for not only a happy ending but you wanted it all, the spouse, the child, and riches so they would never have to do the things your mother had done to get what she had. Everything she had was abruptly taken, and she was lost leaving you to believe she was dead along with your sister, correct?" he asked again receiving a nod.

"Yes I did, but what does that have to do with my family?" she asked getting lost all over again.

"Magic, even if it has a specific and very explicit goal, is fueled almost solely by emotion. You wanted your mother and sister back, yes, but deeper than that, you needed more than that to fulfill your hearts desires. Your Emma? she fell into the curse on the day that she was born, exactly 9 months and 21 days after your birthday, also the day that you cast the curse. Numbers are very significant in the course of things that happen with magic."

"Okay, Gold. Magic is very dependent on other stuff, what does that-" she interrupted before he held his hand up giving her a pointed ' _I'm not rushing or leaving anything out'_ look.

"As I was saying...nine months here is the common time for a baby to be born. Even though you didn't realize it at the time, you were practically encrypting for your daughter to be born when you girlfriend became 21," he smiled.

"Okay, so, she's only two years old?" Regina asked surprised. Gold shook his head before he then nodded then flailed his hand implying he was going to have to explain that also.

"Recall, your wife is not the normal human," he pointed out. "Where she is from, years and times change as do their learning curves and growth, hence why your wife is short yet Emily is of average height for her age. Had Emma have been born on Earth her Goddess genes would have given her a tall and even more muscular stature, but being that she was kind of...thrown literally into our world after her birth, her genes are pretty much dormant, but from what I've seen of her over the years, I'd be inclined to say she does possess certain things like strength and speed. And the...most spectacular thing is that to her it may not seem like she's moving fast until she looks at a clock to reference the time. Your daughter is two, but is actually exhibiting 4-year-old traits."

"What the hell?" Emma asked looking betrayed from the kitchen door.

Regina quickly stood wondering just how much the blonde had heard. Gold, being the slithery and cowardly man he was, quickly slipped from the mansion, "What's wrong, Love?" the mayor questioned hesitantly.

"Don't play with me, Regina. Why is the pawn shop man here discussing my life that I didn't know you were privy to?! I don't even know that guy! You didn't tell me, a woman who has put her heart on the line to give to you and you...knew. The whole time, you knew everything about me. All the talks, all the support, the scenarios. You lied to me...used me right? Like everyone else? Like Jessica! Gods, I shouldn't have put faith in another woman," she said starting to talk to herself angrily.

It was Regina, or better yet the Queen's turn to get pissed as she roughly waved her hand as Emma had tried to stomp outside. The blonde suddenly disappeared, and they both reappeared inside Regina's vault and Emily to Kathrine's spare room. As Emma gained her bearings holding her head and finding something to lean on, the brunette texted her friend to take care of her child. After placing her phone in her blazer pocket she roughly took the blonde's jaw in her hand, "Do you want to repeat that for your queen?" she asked gravely pissed.

Emma though pushed the brunette away, "No! You explain to me what the hell you said. Now!" she said hurt and confused. The only emotion she could channel though was a surge of anger.

Regina resisted the queen and turned her back to Emma her eyes going back brown, "I'm sorry, Emma. I get...uh...I at times can act strangely when overly emotional. I can explain, but I need you to open up, listen, and calm the hell down because even though you are mad, all it is doing is making me wet at the moment and I don't know why." She said before turning to the frustrated blonde.

"You lied-" but she was cut off by the gentlest kiss the two had ever shared. The kiss was void of lust, anger, but captured all the love they held for one another.

"What did I lie about, My Love?" she asked moving blonde hair behind her little Adonis's ears.

"You...I don't know. I'm hurt, and I don't know how to respond except anger. I thought you loved me, Regina," she said her walls crumbling and replaced by clouds of fear and vulnerability. Regina pulled them to a sofa sitting pulling the blonde, her back on Regina's front lying on her breasts.

"I assure you that I was going to tell you everything I knew, but, Emma, I didn't know anything until literally today. What do you want to know?" she asked rubbing the blonde's arms down to her waist holding her lovingly.

"I want to know everything, and I mean everything, that you know. Can we start with who I am and what I am?" she asked calming down with every touch and word from her girlfriend.

"You're Emma like you have always been, but...it so happens that you're also a...God."

Emma abruptly turned in Regina's arms, "Prove it," the smaller woman petulantly exclaimed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "And how would I do that?" she questioned.

"If I'm a god, where are my parents?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Your parents are in the Heavens," she smartly said, "and using this," she gave her girlfriend the shell, "you can summon them," she folded her arms not expecting the blonde to actually blow into it...but she did.

 _ **How was it? Miss me? Probably not lol, but I missed writing and I missed you guys as well, so hopefully you guys liked it I've been adding things in prior chapters. I know bad me, but I felt they were really short and missed backstory so, I did go back and still am, so remember to stay updated I guess. Sorry if you got lost and have to go all the way back, I'm tryna make them more consistent.**_

 _ **Smitty**_


	15. Chapter 15

All Regina heard was a loud crack of thunder before she saw a tall, blonde man with a..."Why do you have a hammer?" she asked raising a perfectly arched brow.

Thor looked at the small brunette with a raised brow. He had been called accidentally plenty of times, air passing through the shell on a windy day, a sneeze, you name it. He was about to answer when he saw the awestruck smaller blonde he had been waiting to see again for over two decades. The god dropped his weapon, creating a loud crash and rumble, as the air was taken from his lungs, "It...It can't be."

Jane, for her part automatically knew exactly who this shorter, striking blonde was, "Emma?" she asked calmly deciding that Thor was in no shape to hold a conversation. As she was walking to her child, a woman of her same height stepped in front of her protectively.

"Emma...Is not at her best at the moment and will speak to you when she has recovered fully. Refrain from walking towards my lover, you're welcome for the warning. Be careful because it's the last one I'll give," she spoke with unwavering confidence as looking the woman directly in the eyes.

Jane raised a brow looking right back, "Excuse me, but who the heavens are you?" she asked wondering just who this human thought she was to be interfering in her family's dealings. As her daughter had been M.I.A. for way longer than they had ever planned for or anticipated, there was much to be done. She was used to being the stable calm one, so she knew she would no doubt have to handle this situation and get everything in order.

"Someone not to be trifled with Mrs...?" she leads off waiting for a name but heard her name called turning immediately. When she looked at her lover, she noticed there were so many emotions flying and colliding behind cyan eyes. There was an obvious overload going on, so she walked towards the woman wanting to offer comfort.

"Gina?" Emma said confused looking from Thor to Jane. She always wanted to meet her parents but it seemed as though too much was happening all at once. Not only were her parents really from the heavens, by the crown upon her mother's head, she must have been a Queen of some sort. She cursed herself for not believing her girlfriend who had never did anything but love and care for her...with the occasional territorial threat but loves her nevertheless. The brunette was in front of her within seconds cooing at her gently. At this moment, Emma knew that this woman was the only woman for her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go, Baby?" asked Regina trying to remain calm.

"Daughter, how have you been all these years?" the blonde man, almost identical to Emma, asked unable to formulate anything around him except that he had finally found the heir to his throne, his child, the one thing he had ever lost without finding or reclaiming it.

"Lonely until recently...misplaced...scared and in constantly depressed about what I am and why everything I touched quivered in the worst of ways," she said glaring at the tall blonde with the hammer. "Why do you have that hammer?"

Thor huffed, "It is Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor," he said puffing out his chest. "It can only be held by someone as strong as he, and whom that is pure and therefore worthy. I...though am not as worthy as it may seem," he relented almost deflating from the confident man he had been seconds prior.

"Maybe my dad's a little full of himself?" she asked Regina who simply laughed.

"Dear, from what I've experienced, you make me quiver in the best of ways," she smirked whispering in the now blushing woman's ear.

Emma, who had never done anything sexual, therefore had never been spoken to with such lust and sexual desire, couldn't even think past her lover until she heard Thor's wife say something about picking up his hammer "I don't think I would wanna walk around with two hammers," She smirked at Regina, who blushed before letting out a giggle surprising the other two in the room who were just intimidated by the confrontational woman. Regina was surprised at Emma's retort had to give her little Adonis a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you really my child? Prince of Asgard and wielder of nature and weather because, no offense, but you're kind of...small?" he said sizing her up.

Emma shrugged, "I'm big where it counts," she said nodding.

Jane blushed bright looking uncomfortable, "Darling, that's a little much."

Regina smirked, "No, no, she's quite correct. She is very big indeed!" she exclaimed when Emma blushed, red staining almost her whole body.

"I meant I have a big heart, not a big...you know," she glared pointedly at Regina who simply rubbed her love's chest kissing her neck.

"But it is," the mayor cooed.

Thor raised a brow, "You wield a sword like your father?" He smirked proudly at his daughter.

"That's so weird," she cringed. She was starting to think this Thor fellow was a bit of a male chauvinist.

He pouted, "I'm just being a good father," he hugged his wife who patted his shoulder. "Where I'm from I would have taught you how to-"

" _ **Please**_! Please _do **not**_ say how to have sex!" Emma yelled petulantly, not wanting to hear any more of that sentence.

"Listen, Baby Girl, your father does not really know how things are done here, just as you won't know how to do things properly in the heavens. As a newly reunited family, we'll have to teach each other how to operate in each other's homeland," she told her daughter with a look of hope. "Plus, you are our only heir to the throne. Usually, you would be raised in preparation for that big step, but seeing as recent events have made that unavailable, you'll need your queen by your side."

Emma nodded happily smiling at her lover. Regina was every bit a queen, of that, Emma had no doubt. She held herself with regality that could rival any king or queen, and a natural aura of powerful prowess that made her even sexier. Regina had also smirked, glad to not have to fight the royal duo over her woman. That is until the woman continued her sentence...

"Thor, can you summon Maura, with notice this time?" she directed planning in her head everything that would need to be done. He nodded and a bolt of lightning left his hand a rumbling noise coming soon afterward.

Regina was confused about what this other brunette was saying, but when Emma stood and shook her head in the negative, she had the feeling the blonde had already figured it out. "I will not be with anyone other than Regina."

Her mother looked taken aback and then to the woman still sitting, "Emma, Sweety, you need a goddess by your side. We have no qualms about her being your girlfriend or you may even marry her...on earth, but in the heavens, you must marry a goddess." She was quite sure that the other woman had to understand that, right?

"Oh, I see," Regina said smiling dangerously. "You expect me to share my girlfriend, hmmm?" she questioned looking at the now scared Jane. Said woman stepped back as Regina stood behind Emma, "I'll put this simply, Dear. _**I**_. **_Don't_.** _**Share**_ ," the mayor growled out.

At that moment, a beautiful honey blonde with curves that rivaled Regina's, and a smile that lit up the room. Regina sized her the woman up and noticed the other woman was doing the same, "Beautiful," Maura said with a smirk. "Is this your other wife?" she asked looking at her blonde betrothed.

Emma raised a brow, "Actually, contrary to what you three think," she said giving a pointed look to the three gods, "I'm not married to anyone. As I stated before, I will not marry anyone other than my girlfriend, Regina."

Maura looked to Thor and Jane who were sighing, "Should you call off our wedding, we would no longer be allied...are you willing to lose my alliance and my hand in marriage to please your mortal?" she asked in awe.

Thor took this moment to plead with his child, who was already exhibiting that same stubbornness running through his own veins. "Emma, may we speak with you and your...girlfriend, before you make a final decision?" he pleaded as Emma looked up for the mayor's approval. Once Regina had nodded, Maura huffed taking a regal seat on a throne she summoned.

"Emma, we understand that being in this world you have found a very beautiful and obviously loving and intelligent woman to be your partner," the Queen of Asgard began while looking between her daughter and the other brunette.

"I feel a 'but' coming on," Regina snarked wishing Emma had not blown into the shell. "The simple answer is that Emma is mine. Not only am I a queen myself, I also wield magic that could rival your own, especially paired with...just know both me and your daughter are more powerful together," she explained not wanting to tell them about the magic of their true love just yet. Until Emma fully and wholly acknowledged her unquestionable love for the mayor, there was only so much magic between them.

Thor scoffed, "You may be powerful, but you don't have a kingdom in the Heavens, therefore that is invalid. Also, I assure you the Prince of Asgard belongs to no one," he said matter factly. "Gods, especially those of high stature, are subject to having multiple wives and heirs."

"I beg to differ," Regina shrugged. "If that is the case, I doubt your wife would be so firmly by your side, and even with my overpowering love for your daughter, I refuse to be anyone's other woman."

"And you won't. I am hers as she is mine, and if you don't accept us as a couple, I don't want parents anymore. I went my whole life without you, seeking the answers and love I never got, but I found a love stronger than that with Regina. That love alone gave me the clarity to say that I don't care where I came from or why, but what really matters is that I have her and our daughter," she said confidently. Regina was tearing up not having expected that and certainly didn't expect for her little Adonis to choose that moment to finally profess her love. "I love her with all my heart, and I couldn't think of another woman so true and so natural to my heart," she said and then looked into Regina's tear-filled eyes, "I know it took me a while to say it because I wanted to be sure, but in everything that happened, everything you've done for Emily and me," Emma wiped her queen's tears and kissed her cheeks, "You showed me that you love me every single day since that first week, and you still do; I know I could never love any woman as I love you, Regina Mills," she professed with honest and loving eyes.

Everyone in the room was shocked and touched, but Regina was border-line crazed with the need to kiss the blonde that had stolen her heart without even trying. She surged forward taking the smaller blonde's face in her hands kissing her with such love that a burst of rainbow-colored lights emitted from them blowing everyone back except the two women. As the light dimmed turning into a light buzz of magic, Emma was revealed to be much larger than she was before still connected at the lips to her true love.

Emma was now around half a foot taller than her 6-foot father, her hair extending down to the small of her back, and her muscles had grown to fit her new body. As Regina pulled back opening her eyes, she jumped back confused before joining the rooms other occupants that had wide eyes and slack jaws. Emma was just looking lovingly with eyes that seemed to have gone from cyan to glowing turquoise. "What? Did I say too much?" she asked blushing at Regina. The brunette waved a shaky hand, a full body mirror appearing beside them, standing on its own. Emma looked over at it confused then jumped back as well.

Maura licked her lips at the sight, "Fit for a queen indeed."

"Look I'm getting tired of this chick," Regina roared.

Jane, who had undergone the same thing as Regina, bowed to Regina, as did Thor, "You are now the Queen of Asgard."

Regina regarded them suspiciously, "Just a few moments ago, I was being all but forced to be a side piece to your daughter, now you are relinquishing your title as queen to me?"

Jane looked to Thor who then looked to Emma who was grimacing in pain before easily lifting the hammer extending it to her father, "It kind of flew and hit me in the Asgardian Jewels," she said causing everyone else in the room to cringe for her.

Jane shook her head at her daughter before turning to Regina, "On the contrary, Dear. You claimed it yourself with your true love. As you were worthy of a God's love, you are now a Goddess yourself. Not only that but being that you are her true love, you are now the Goddess of Love...congratulations?" she said with hesitancy.

Then Thor stepped back in surprise, "You're wielding the Hammer! Do you know what this means?! They are to be wed immediately!" he yelled thunder rumbling in the distance before it was silenced and Emma was smiling at her Goddess.

Regina sensed the magic coming from the honey blonde goddess whose eyes had turned a very angry green. "What?! I am to be wed to her!?"

Maura vanished, appearing in front of the blonde claiming her lips forcefully and unreturned, "It's okay, Darling it will be better soon. You're just deluded," she smiled kissing golden blonde hair. Emma for her part could barely breathe from the magic Maura was using to capture the heart of the blonde. She looked over at Regina afraid of what was happening. Regina looked at Maura before swiftly knocking her out with a magical blow to the jaw. The two former royals looked at the new queen with obvious respect.

"And war," Thor added with awe and humor noticing the small scar appear above Regina's lip.

Emma let out a sigh of relief but gasped as Regina pulled her up feeling herself growing inside her now too small pants. When Regina saw her taller lover cup her crotch with a pained face, she began fumbling with her belt and pulling her bottoms and boxers down inspecting her lover's newly grown penis. There was a series of what looked like veins that were a bright pink pumping and the Queen of Asgard was stupified as well as the blonde's parents.

"What the hell are these?! What is going on? Emma?" she fired off getting scared and pissed all at once.

Emma looked up at Regina, "I...Regina I ..." she cannot finish the sentence looking to her parents, "I need you."

Regina smirked before giving the former royals a pointed look and they both left with a flourish of golden clouds.

 _ **So Emma's finally tall, you're welcome. How long will it last though? Future smut, possibly? Tune in next time :DDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Short filler. I tried to make it as detailed as possible and keep it realistic, so I hope you like it. Would've had it up yesterday, but I, unfortunately, have the Flu babes. Get your shots. Anyways, have a nice read. Review any questions. I might redo, or add to this.**_

Emma licked her lips watching her lover undress, "Babe, are you gonna be able to take...you know."

Regina looked at her as though she had grown another head, "No, and you better not try to put it all inside either. I love you, but, My Love, there's no way you're putting all of that in all of this, okay?" she asked before straddling Emma's lap.

The blonde laughed, "All of this?" she grabbed Regina's backside making the woman moan and her clit graze rigged abs. "Is all of this for me, Gina?" she asked biting Regina's lip gently tugging.

Regina pushed her lover back by her sternum, "Are you trying to call me fat, Ms. Swan?"

"Don't you mean 'Mrs. Swan', Mrs. Swan?" Emma smirked pecking the other woman's lips lovingly.

The mayor rose her eyebrow, "Firstly, you would be 'Ms. Swan' because you haven't changed your name," she said receiving a nod and a smile, "Secondly, who told you I was changing my last name?"

"I just...I assumed you would want to?" Emma mumbled out. Regina laughed before shaking her head, "Do you not?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she began kissing the blonde hotly, their tongues battling for dominance, ending in the now shorter woman controlling the kiss as the blonde's member grew rigged and grazed a wet clit.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked Emma who looked like she was dying from arousal. The other woman bucked beneath her, unable to formulate words, giving her lover the 'go ahead'. As Regina grasped the member, the blonde's eyes started turning gold causing her to let go. "Emma we are not doing this if you're going all God on me again because I almost died last time."

"You did not," Emma blushed pouting. The mayor looked at her blonde counterpart with a clear warning before Emma nodded in compliance, "I'll try, Babe."

Regina lifted herself and rubbed the bulbous head on her entrance, feeling precum oozing out of it and mingling with her arousal. Slowly, she pushed the head into her hole, feeling her girlfriend tense under her, she kissed her lovingly. "How does it feel, My love?"

"St -Strong-er! Fuck you're tighter, Gina." The blonde was shaking with the need to thrust up, but she could feel the resistance from the walls around her shaft.

"No, you're just...oui...bigger," she groaned sinking down further until she had about 6 inches in, "That's as far as I can go, Em-ma," she purred rotating her hips feeling the cock twitch wildly inside her.

Emma could barely breathe, secretly glad that's all her woman could take because one more inch and she would've come before Regina started riding her. With that thought, the brunette above her started doing just that, rotating her hips and sliding up and down, soaking the rest of Emma's cock and balls. "Fuuuck, Gina! You're so good at that, Baby."

Regina smirked picking up the pace, leaning forward as she kept rocking. "Kiss me, My King," she whispered onto thin lips as her eyes swirled purple.

"Gi-Gina, are you o o oh shit!" she threw her head back as the brunette moved even faster taking another inch greedily while still rotating her hips.

The brunette felt her magic taking over, but it felt different, stronger, and it was sending the best vibrations to her clit and sopping hole. She couldn't help but dig her nails into her Adonis's shoulders as she took in more of her, feeling stretched and sated.

"Gina, your eyes," Emma panted out trying to stop the woman, but quickly found her hands pinned to the couch behind her, "Fuck, you're so tight, baby."

The queen was riding her so hard that Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she felt what she realized to be her magic, starting to be absorbed by her girlfriend.

"How does it feel, My Love?" Regina whispered in her ear again, making her lose control. She came so hard it lifted her lover up as it hit Regina's sweet spot perfectly causing the woman to quiver around her as wave after wave of pleasure consumed them both.

Emma noticed that the brunette wasn't moving and her hands were now free, "Regina?" she gently lifted the woman off her softening penis, receiving a whimper. "You okay, Baby? You went all purple eyes on me...Gina?" she called to the other woman.

"Shush, sleep time." Regina could barely think, her sated body wanting nothing more than to rest.

"Can you take us home?" Emma asked knowing the woman needed to lie in a bed. Regina, though, was fast asleep leaving her to try to find the exit. Once she did she was surprised to know they were underground. She gently carried the woman up the stairs and ran quickly to Regina's mansion.

"Did you just run here with both of us naked?" the mayor mumbled in her girlfriend's chest.

"Yeah, but no one saw...I don't think anyways. Get some rest," but it was futile because the woman had quickly gone back to sleep.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, I'm writing another chapter since this one was mainly smut I may post before Monday, I don't know. Love you guys!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, I thought I posted this yesterday, but apparently not. Sorry guys but I hope you like it! A little fluff and humor to warm you before the storm of drama and revelations! I reckon that means this is somewhat coming to an end? Happy Reading and thanks for the reviews and PMs. Love you guys!**_

Regina woke with a start when she heard a loud crash followed by a meek 'ouch'. "Emma? Are you okay, Dear?"

Emma walked inside with eggs and coffee on the front of her shirt and a blush staining fair skin, "I uh...tried to bring you breakfast in bed, but there was a heel in the hallway that foiled my plan," she said holding up Regina's Red Bottom shoe. The mayor laughed as she walked in her naked glory to her Adonis, pressing plump limps to thin ones, eliciting a moan from her taller companion.

"I have something else in mind for breakfast," she mumbled against pale lips. Emma was already feeling blood head South, and she wasn't mad about it. Regina pulled back with a smile, "Granny's because these eggs are burnt, plus we're meeting Kat and Emily! I miss my little baby girl so much!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I miss her too. And they're a little crispy like you like them.."

"Eggs should never be black," Regina smirked before turning, "Join me in the shower, but first, clean my hall, please."

Emma groaned but quickly divested the floor of burned eggs, soggy toast, and overly sweetened coffee. By the time Regina had gotten the water warm and stepped inside, Emma was behind her kissing her shoulder with a wet erection caressing her back.

"Not today, I have to be able to walk, My Love," she yawned turning to Emma who she noticed was a little shorter than yesterday. "Baby, not that I mind, but it seems as though you are...shrinking?" she asked steadily.

"Yeah, I did when you sucked the life outta me. I don't know how, but when you went all purple eyes-"

"I prefer 'Evil Queen'," she interjected receiving a confused look, "I'll explain it later just ...when you say all purple I feel like Barney or a grape, the Evil Queen is more regal," she finished with a smirk.

"Well, My Queen, you started riding me like your life depended on it, then I felt something being pulled from me," the blonde tried to explain.

"I believe that was cum, No?"

"No, Regina. I know what cum is. This was different, stronger," she said starting to wash off.

"Oh, Honey, I'm just a great lover. That was simply a great orgasm," she smirked stroking her own ego.

"No, Mills. This was different, I'm telling you. There was like..Gold sparkly stuff on my skin, and it was like you were...oooh! Have you watched 'Lost Girl'?"

"Oh, yes. Are you trying to imply I'm a succubus?" Regina asked laughing as she stepped out drying herself.

"Not really a succubus, but you were definitely taking my uh...god power? your eyes started getting these gold flecks and then you were like a mad woman unleashed. A very hot mad woman, though." Emma stepped out after the brunette who was looking at her with a deadpan. "You did!"

Regina shook her head, "Let's go get you dressed...on second thought, do you know anything that could fit you until we have time to go shopping, Babe?"

"I can wear some of my gym clothes. I'll go grab some other stuff later, but I want to see Kathrine," she expresses walking inside putting on boxers that were now snug. Regina couldn't help but smack her gorgeous girlfriend's butt before she put on her lace bra and panties. "Really, Regina?"

Regina shrugged, slipping into a black knee-length dress, red heels, and a red belt around her waist, "I know you don't think you're wearing that without a shirt."

Emma had on a pair of grey jogging pants, her flaccid penis making a clear imprint, a matching sports bra, and a pair of Jordan's. The goddess groaned before squeezing into a muscle shirt that accentuated every ridge of the woman's abs and every muscle in her arms, "If I make a scene, you better not even give me a look because that shirt just reeks of trouble and sluts."

Emma shrugged, "There's nothing else for me to wear, Mrs. Swan."

Regina pursed her lips, "I like Swan-Mills. 'Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills' has a ring to it.

Emma nodded, "That it does. You look so good, Babe. I can see a lot more of you from up here, but you look less intimidating."

The brunette glared up at the woman who gulped before turning to exit their shared closet. **_'Still got it'_** she thought with a smirk as her girlfriend shuffled into the hall. "Emma, we'll have to figure out why I'm absorbing your magic. Do you think your parents could tell us?"

"It's worth a try. They have a lot of explaining to do because the only thing I got from that little meeting is that I'm a god and my Dad is a little bit of an ass."

Regina laughed and pulled the woman from the room as they made their way downstairs so they could drive to the diner.

When they got there, there were mixed looks. Some smirks, some blushes, some shocked, and some disapproving. Ruby walked over to them, "You two are so naughty. Sydney has you two streaking on the front page of the news, and nice new look, Handsome," the red-head smirked directing the last part to the blonde.

"He did what?!" Regina yelled startling all the customers, making some of them flee the scene. "When I get my hands on that little imp, I'm going to crush him with my bare hands," she growls, thunder striking outside the window, "and I suggest you stop ogling my girlfriend, Ms. Lucas."

Ruby simply laughed, leading them to a table as an angry red-headed older woman stormed in. Regina groaned knowing the onslaught would be aimed at her very soon. Ruby, seeming to sense the same thing, quickly scurried off to attend to other customers before Cora could make her way over to the couple. Emma on the other hand, had no idea of the danger the older woman posed, so she simply shot her a dazzling smile. The elder Mills glared back, striding over to the blonde and promptly shoving a perfectly pointed nail into the hard flesh of Emma's arm, "You've come into my daughter's life and defamed her character. You've got her running around naked with you all around town, not to mention your yuor...your ...-"

"Large Cock?" a random female threw out for the older woman who nodded not wanting to say the word herself. She was a lady after all.

"Watch it, Elsa!" Regina growled out wanting to throw a fireball at the frosty blonde who simply winked at her girlfriend.

Before she could address it, though, her mother had turned to her, "And you've really turned into a child these past months. You never answer my calls, you've been doing a mediocre job as Mayor, and honestly, you and your girlfriend running around Storybrooke naked?!"

"Mother! Can you stop screaming about that?! Look," she said calming herself and pulling her mother into the booth, "there is a lot I need to explain, but I can't do that in front of everyone, okay? You know where I live, and as the diplomat you are, I know you know how to set up a meeting to talk. Text me a time and place and I'll tell you what all is happening, but right now, I want to have breakfast with my girlfriend and daughter...oh and Kathrine."

"Daughter?" Cora asked awestruck as she looked between her daughter and the blonde before her.

Her daughter smiled before pulling her phone out showing her numerous pictures and videos, and she even moved around to look at a few from Emma's phone. Her eyes were wet with tears and her heart was filled with joy, "But, the curse?"

"It turns out, Rumple somewhat lied. It wasn't a curse at all really. It granted me my heart's desires and now...Mother, everything is beautifully serene, for now."

Cora enveloped her daughter in a hug, "I'm so proud of you, Honey. I would be more proud if you weren't parading around naked, but never the less."

Regina rolled her eyes while she hugged the red-head back, "Mother, this is Emma, my soon to be wife. Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills," Emma smiled extending her hand and gently shaking Cora's.

At that time, a little blonde and her 'aunt' came into the diner with the 'ding' of the bell to signal their arrivals. Emily ran to Regina smiling with a flower in her hand she had picked up on their walk to the diner, "Mommy! I got you a flower!"

"Thank you, Sweetheart, it's beautiful."

"Hey, Daddy!" she climbed under the table sitting in Emma's lap. "You must've been drinking your milk," she said in awe at her dad's growth. "A milk please, Aunt Ruby?" she yelled to the woman with red-streaked hair. The adults couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello, little yellow ball," Emma smirked seeing the smaller blonde's dislike for the nickname.

"You make bad nicknames," she pouted evoking a laugh from her blonde father.

"Baby Girl, I'd like you to meet your grandmother, Cora," the mayor softly told her daughter who looked at the woman sitting beside her mommy that looked so familiar.

Before she could say anything, a loud crash of thunder was heard scaring her, and Thor and his wife entered the diner, everyone but the heavenly family being frozen, "And I'd also like you to meet dumb and aggravating," Regina groaned as the two strode over with an air of entitlement exuding in crashing waves.

 _ **Did you like nice Cora? Emily is finally meeting her grandparents! What next? Find out next chapter! ;D I'm evil**_

 _ **Smitty**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mention of character death lol. Not saying any more on that, As always I love you guys and your comments! Give me more! They really touch me in the best of ways. Also, there is mild bad language and still G!P Emma. Don't Like, Don't Read...or send me PM's when I take your comment down swiftly...Lol, don't own anything but the idea. **__**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Emily raised her brow with a scowl that rivaled her mother's. "Which is dumb and agg-ravating?"

Regina laughed, "Their names can be used interchangeably because they're both dumb and aggravating, My Little Love."

Thor and Jane glared at the brunette who seemed to be too outspoken to be a queen at all, but especially the Queen of Asgard. "You'll need just as much training as Emma to become the queen. If it weren't for the laws of love that we follow, I assure you my daughter would never be allowed to marry you!" Jane snarled stepping into Regina's personal space.

As Regina drew in her breath to spit words of fire at the woman in front of her, the Adonis that had captured and claimed her heart and much more stepped between Jane ad Regina with a gentle but firm push to her mother's chest, "Don't ever, _**Ever**_ , talk to her like that. Regardless of if she were a Queen, a peasant, or a damn Goddess, I assure you she would be by my side regardless of what you or that oaf of a husband had to say. Now, if you cannot talk to the mother of my child any better than that, you can take that crown and Asgard and put it up your **_Ass_** gard. Got it?"

Seeing that a golden color had taken over Emma's usually cyan colored eyes and her veins were now bulging with a golden hue, her magic coming to the surface at her lover being disrespected, Thor pulled his wife away from the taller woman.

"Emma, calm down, My Love," Regina cooed kissing a toned shoulder. Emma turned in her arms hugging Regina close. As Regina looked at Jane with a warning glare to watch what she said, Jane noticed that her daughter seemed to be shrinking and Regina's usually dark eyes were purple with golden flecks and her pupil was turning gold.

"What's going on?" Emily pouted from the booth.

The blonde God looked at his granddaughter with a smile, "Hello, Sweety. I don't believe I've properly introduced myself to you. I am your grandfather, Thor.

"Mommy said you were dumb and aggravating," she said folding her arms. Since her mommy and daddy were hugging each other, she knew that whatever this other woman had said must have upset them. The way these two acted made her mad, _**'They're just like the bullies at school who think that they're the only perfect people and everyone else is less. I don't like bullies!'**_

"Well, she lied. I'm Thor and this is Jane, so I guess your mommy doesn't know what she's talking about," he finished giving the brunette a pointed look.

"Don't call my Mommy dumb!" she yelled and Thor looked appalled as the child yelled at him as though he were no one. This distraction broke his concentration, causing the other patrons of the diner to be released from his powerful magic. Everyone looked to the newcomers before most of them fled leaving Granny, Ruby, and a very pissed Cora. The former two went into the back noticing the tension.

"Emily, do not talk to adults like that, Sweety. And you two, are you dumb or just crazy?! Now, if I let my little...well she's not that little anymore but...Look if my Adonis is released from my arms to pummel your dumb...Assgards, I will simply take my daughter away so she won't have to see such a gory scene. Now, I think it would behoove you both to leave," Regina said pointing to the door behind them.

"I think not-" Jane began but was cut off by a quaking beneath them and seeing as Emma was practically quaking herself, she hushed. There was a thick layer of shimmering purple essence covering Emma's skin, clearly, the work of the sorceress, keeping her calm, so they decided it may be best to take their exit.

"Fine, but I assure you I'm not done with this conversation," Thor snarled before yelping as he was lifted by a green essence similar to that covering Emma's physique.

"Dear, I believe my sister said to leave?" Zelena drawled from the door that didn't even ding as she came in. Emily looked at the ginger who seemed to have powers like her mommy. Anyone who was on the good side of her mother would be on her good side too! _**'There aren't many people on Mommy's good side...hmm'**_

Regin smirked at their shocked faces and lifted Jane with her own purple-colored magic. "Sister Dear, can you help me transport these two outside of the town as I raise an idiot-proof barrier?"

"I'd love nothing more," Zelena cackled waving her hand in tandem with the mayor's, the gods disappearing and an invisible shield shimmered its way around the town.

"Is it safe to come out?" Kathrine asked peeping out of the bathroom. Regina laughed letting go of the blonde who was also chuckling.

"I left my bookbag, Aunt Kat," Emily said shyly looking down.

Kathrine then nodded, "Let's go get it then," she picked the little girl up.

"No, I can magic it here, I missed my little girl," Regina pouted taking the little blonde from her best friend. Kathrine laughed as Emily smiled into her mother's neck.

"I love you too, Mommy," the child said to her mother who teared up happily before she noticed her sister staring at her girlfriend like a piece of meat.

"On second thought, I'm a little tired after using that ample amount of magic, so go ahead Kat," she smiled overly sweet at the blonde who knew all too well what was going on. She quietly took her 'niece' with a slight chuckle and took their exit.

"My Pretty is now my big, handsomely gorgeous Pretty," Zelena smirked as Emma blushed under her hot gaze.

"Zelena, are you not tired of those old, 'Wizard of Oz' references? Hell, did you even say that? Seriously?" Regina asked rolling her eyes and standing between her goddess and her sister.

"Don't you get tired of rolling your eyes? You know what mother says about that, 'pretty girls don't roll their eyes'," she mocked.

"Wait, where did Dr. Mills go? She was just right there," Emma asked pointing to the now-empty spot. Zelena and Regina paid her no mind as the mayor was still territorially standing in front of her lover.

She was about to excuse herself and her Adonis when she saw Sydney taking a picture and smirking through the window. When he noticed her looking (more like glaring daggers) he backed away a few steps before sprinting off. Regina pushed her sister out of the way as she stealthily took her heels off and sprinted after the man.

"I'm going to kill your ass!" she yelled to the retreating an as she chased him.

Emma made a move to go after her, but the red-head blocked her path with a smirk. "You look so sexy, Darling. Are you and my sister truly an item?"

The blonde blushed with a nod as Zelena caressed bulging biceps, trembling triceps, and amazing abs. "Ll L Look, Zelena, I do do don't wanna die, and I know you don't either so can you stop touching me like that?"

"Like this?" The older woman let her hand trail lower and caress the bulge in Emma's joggers. The women both felt a jolt of pain run through them as a purple fog took over Zelena's hand. She looked surprised along with Emma who hadn't expected that.

"What was that?" she asked relieved that it happened but also scared of what it meant. She then saw the dread and fear in the ginger's eyes as she looked off to the side of her. Before anything was said, Emma already knew exactly what the mayor's sister was looking at and felt fear settle in the pit of her stomach.

"That, My Love, is your 'rape whistle' so to speak. So when anyone who is not me touches what is mine...they get a little...decoration and I will be summoned," Regina said with an evil smirk as the purple essence dissipated and there was a tattoo on Zelena's hand that read 'I'm sorry I'm a whore'. Emma was trying her very best to contain her laugh, but it came out as a trollish snort.

"Oh, don't be so entertained, Dear. These spells always work both ways," Regina smirked, "but I must admit, yours has a better ring to it, 'Property of Regina Mills'," she spelled in cursive in her purple magic. Emma looked at the letters that were fading and rose a brow, not believing Regina would do that.

Zelena growled and let out a scream of aggravation before storming out, pushing by Kathrine and Emily. The little blonde held her bookbag up in victory, and her mother couldn't help but smile at her own victory and her adorable little bundle of joy.

"Mommy, I found it, but I already ate your cookie...sorry," she blushed looking down. The mayor realized happily that that one bashful look that was identical to her lover's could melt even the evil queen's heart. _**'These two are truly the key and spare key to my heart'**_ she thought with her whole heart.

Emma took the little girl with a laugh, "Why didn't Daddy get a cookie?"

"I ate yours and it's 'ladies first', so since I had ate yours, Mommy gets the other one," she explained puffing up her chest.

"Had eaten," Regina quickly interjected receiving a thoughtful and appreciative nod from her daughter.

"But you ate it, Yellow Ball," the older blonde grinned.

"Don't call me that, Daddy! What if my girlfriend hears?" she whined at her Dad's antics.

Emma just laughed more, "Let's go home and cook Mommy some more, yeah?" she whispered loudly to amuse the child who took the bait whispering just as badly that 'Emma couldn't burn them this time'.

Regina raised a brow at that and Emma pretended to be confused, "I don't recall there being a first time. Do you, Emmy?"

Emily raised a brow with her arms crossed, "Duh, Daddy. Rember you had to throw a knife at the little beepy thing coz you left your phone and told me not to tell mommy about the picture of the lady in your phone with her goods out," she said before her and her dad covered her mouth noticing the brunette and her best friend were both looking onto their conversation with interest of two different sorts. Unknown to the four women, Granny and Ruby were eavesdropping expertly with their enhanced hearing.

Everyone had different thoughts going through their heads at this point, yet the room was completely silent.

Regina/Queeny: **_'Oooh, so I get to make an evil appearance! Yay!'_**

Katherine: **_'I don't have enough money to get Regina out of jail and pay for Emma's Funeral...and whoever sent their goods to her...two funerals and a bail?'_**

Emily: **_'So...we aren't getting cookies?'_**

Emma: **_I wonder if I can do magic too, coz if I can...I really really want to leave!'_**

Granny: ** _'They better not mess up my damn restaurant, or I'll kick all their asses. I wish I could find my bow!'_**

Ruby: ** _Okay, so Emma's probably on the market, but could possibly be dead...someone's fear is taking over all the smells. Oh, and oh shit is that the Evil Queen's signature magic?! Welp I'm about to dip._**

* * *

 _ **That's all folks! How did you like it? A Little drama and a little fun? Was there not enough drama? If so, there will surely**_ _ **be some and mention of possible character death next chapter lol ;p.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I've been working on the finale for a while now and it's here! I plan to finish both of my first stories and then I'll go to my last story. I may create a sequel to this one, hopefully? Hope you guys like it and stay tuned for this as well as my others. Happy Reading!_**

Emma put her hands up in a defensive measure quickly backing away from the now taller and very pissed woman stalking towards her. "Regina, I can explain. Or not really," she stuttered out.

Just as Regina was about to lunge at her lover, Ruby grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go! I just want to talk to her," the mayor growled her eyes glowing a green that was reserved for especially sinister occasions. If Emma wasn't scared already, when the brunette stopped trying to get out of Ruby's arms and disappeared, she lost her mind.

"She's gonna kill me!" Emma yelled before, stood in front of her, was Regina in a power suit and a scowl that was close relatives with a snarl.

Regina, "How right you are, My Love. Now, if you want to live along with everyone else in here, I suggest you not only explain but do it quickly."

Emma took a deep breath before nodding, "Okay, it was the same girl from before. I messaged her that I had a girlfriend…"

"So…you replied to her after I told you not to. Hmm, strike one; continue."

The blonde goddess gulped audibly along with everyone in the room except Emily, who Regina had muted of all their conversation transporting her to a nearby booth as she watched cartoons on her mother's phone.

"I-I-I told her to stop sending me nudes and she said okay. She said she saw your video and realized that I must be in a relationship for real. I sent the thumbs up emoji-"

"The what?" Regina asked tilting her head. Ruby pulled out her phone showing the brunette who nodded understanding, "Carry on."

"And then I walked off to do something and Emily yelled 'Whoa' really loud so I turned to see her holding my phone…I assumed it was something close to what she actually saw, so I used a butter knife to knock it out of her hands-"

"You threw a knife at my-"

"Our," Emma chirped in before covering her mouth at the death glare.

"You threw a knife at **_my_** baby, Strike two!" Regina yelled everyone backing up a safe (relatively) distance.

Emma rubbed a hand over her face, "Okay, to be clear, what happens if I get a third strike?"

Reinga grinned a maniacal grin that could rival Rumple's as she cracked her neck, purple magic enveloping her hand that had turned golden, "Dear, I'd tread lightly because even I don't know what will happen. I assure you it won't be pleasant."

Emma was about to say something when a burger bun flew through the air hitting her in the head. She turned to see Granny glaring at her, "I've lived this long and if I die because of you, in my afterlife, I'm killing you, Blondie."

"Guys! Quit threatening her and she can explain herself," Ruby defended before giving Emma a supportive thumb up.

Emma breathed relieved to not be getting another threat and squared her shoulders. "Once I talked to Emily, vaguely, about what she saw, I blocked the woman that kept sending inappropriate pictures. I should have blocked her before, but I wasn't really worried about it. I know now that what I did was reckless and dumb, and I' do anything for you not to kill everyone in the diner. I love you more than I could ever love anyone in this world especially since you're the mother of my child and my true love."

The queen simmered down with each sentence and enveloped the blonde in her hug, "Okay, I'll let it go on one condition," she pulls back with a stern glare. "No more social media. I know I'm not your mother, whom I truly despise, but I will not allow my child to see things like that at her age. I already don't want her in a relationship, and you're horrible at creating passwords and keeping them secret."

"You're right, My Queen. I'll delete all my accounts," she nodded lucky to not have gotten a third strike.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll take your phone and buy you a new one and scan through everything and change the passwords. I'm taking over them, not necessarily erasing them," she smiled deceivingly sweetly. Emma gulped scratching the back of her neck.

"I have to go…" Kathrine muttered before walking out quickly.

"And you chased off all of my customers!" Granny chastised still holding the bag of buns and Regina looked across the road to a group of citizens who were recording the scene and making memes and such.

"Fucking technology," Ruby groaned before liking and laughing at a meme about Regina on her phone. She showed Emma who laughed before she disappeared and she, Regina, and Emily appeared at the Mayoral Mansion.

Regina looked through the phone as Emily went upstairs. Emma was still not used to the transport and was gaining her bearings.

The blonde went to the kitchen and drank some water before passing out the cup crashing to the floor with a loud shattering noise as the shards flew around none of them able to pierce the unconscious blonde's skin.

As the brunette stood hearing the noise, she disappeared in a gold light as did Emily.

* Asgard:: The Royal Castle*

"How are we going to make her come to her sense with that…. that mortal standing in the way! She's so bent on Emma being hers that she won't let listen to reason. With Maura b her side, Emma would be able to control with elegance and grace, with _Mayor Mills," she mocked_ , "This kingdom won't be anything short of tyrannical!" Jane ranted to her husband who was asleep on the throne until she yelled making him jump in fear.

Thor was about to reply when he heard a smile thump followed by a groan as the small blonde he recognized as his granddaughter appeared in a golden pair of overalls and a white long-sleeved shirt with her small crown. Jane gushed happily at the adorable site going to pick up the little blonde who backed away from her. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I want to go with my mommy and daddy. I don't want to be here. You two are mean to my mommy and don't want daddy to be with her! I want to go home!" she yelled in tears.

Thor rubbed his face and stooped down to her level, "Princess, we're sorry for what we said about your mother and especially in regard to her being with Emma. Jane and I are going to be better parents and grandparents for your sake as well as our kingdom's okay?" he tried to placate the angry and sad little blonde. She sized him up before looking to Jane who nodded.

"We may have gotten off to a bad start, but I will stop being mean to your mother, I promise," the brunette held her pinky out to the little blonde who looked at the hand as though it were a snake that would bite her at any moment.

"I don't care. When Mommy finds out I'm missing she'll come to get me. And if you're nice to her then maybe I'll like you. Your pinky isn't important," she said confused at the offering of the older woman's pinky. Jane pulled her hand back and ran her hand through her hair realizing this wouldn't be as easy as she wished.

*Asgard: Maura's Castle*

"Where the hell am I!" Regina yelled looking down seeing her now tight and grandeur golden dress that resembled one of her days in the Enchanted forest except it was made of gold silk and had diamonds embroidered into it.

"You're in Asgard, Emma's home. Today, I wanted to tell you everything that you don't know to further prepare you for the future. To be frank, you are not going to like some of it and other parts, I think you'll get used to them.

Regina glared at the woman who stood eye to eye with her, "I don't think you know me well enough to say a damn thing about how I'll feel."

"While that may be true, I think you should pay attention to the fact that I have done you no harm since we've met. This tough persona means nothing within these walls. Magic, as well as power, is void from both of us. Please, take a seat," she gestured to the seat behind the brunette who, after glaring a bit longer, sat down regally with the goddess.

"What do you want, Maura?" she asked looking around the empty room filled with golden objects and a green accented magic.

"Again, I want to let you into the secrets and lies that are surrounding you and Emma. Simply put, Emma is your true love on Earth, and in Asgard, that means a great deal. Let us start with the fact that Emma's parents are complete hypocrites. Jane was a mortal before she was deemed worthy in a way similar but less…love related than you. Certain events that occur in any realm will translate to the Asgardian world. She is powerful and worthy enough to wield the Mjolnir."

"The what?" Regina asked with a scowl. "And I doubt she is more powerful than me," the brunette bragged with a smirk.

Maura rolled her eyes, "The Mjolnir, in short, is that hammer that Thor keeps attached to his hip. It gives him his power and is the reason he is feared in our realm."

"You could just call it a hammer, and the thing about that is, it becomes a bit aggravating. What if I were to steal his dumb little hammer, then what? He's defenseless and pouting like a child I imagine."

"Close, I must say. That is very accurate, but the Mjolnir would just be summoned to Jane. They got the healer of all to fix that small kink. If Thor dies, it is Jane's, kind of like a godly will. It also means anytime he isn't wielding it, or it is take from him she can wield it and if he is alive she can give it to him, but no one else," upon the look of disbelief from the queen, Maura rolled her eyes, "That's just how it works."

Regina nodded curtly, "Okay, but what did me and Emma's true love do to this kingdom? I know that it has special effects on her heart as well as mine. I ask because in Earth's kingdoms, as horrible as it is, love and hierarchy don't usually coincide; power and riches do. If you're born into both, you rule; if you're born with one, you're used and exploited; if you have neither…you're either a slave or a citizen at the mercy of the ones in control, which is honestly the same thing. It takes a true ruler to be married out of love because that love becomes a weakness, Dear. You should know that all too well," she smirks. "I see it in your eyes. You lost someone because of the crown, didn't you?"

Maura flattened imaginary wrinkles from her dress, "You're very good at reading people, but I'd rather we talk about the important matter for now."

"It is important. I can't trust someone who cannot trust me, Maura. I know that they apparently don't mind same-sex couples to an extent, and you are definitely attracted to women."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'" Maura asked with a raised brow. The queen laughed loudly at that crossing her legs in a lady-like manner.

"I created the saying in the Enchanted Forest. Look, I know how simple things work and even on a grander scale, so please, just tell me who you lost and how. Afterwards, I'll listen and answer the questions I'm sure you have about me and…Emma! I have to go back to Earth," she tries disappearing in jest as her magic seems dormant. "What the hell?!"

"I told you, magic cannot work in this room. Plus, I transported her to your bed and her head has been healed," Maura tried to reassure the upset woman who calmed with the knowledge that her lover was okay. "I lost my child as well as my lover. Thor and his wife imprisoned my wife. Her name is Jane as well, and our daughter…you've met."

Regina raised a brow at the last comment, "Does she live in Storybrooke?"

"Jessica, the warrior of the heavens that was after Emma…" she said looking down guiltily.

 _ **:) Hopefully will have the last chapter up by next week. Love you guys!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So! It's been a long ride. I haven't always been consistent, but that's something I hope to change moving forward, and with my other stories. This will be the last chapter of Home at Last, but I may do a sequel, not really sure yet, but I really want to. Let me know if you guys are interested. I love you guys and all the support that this fic gained. As always, Happy Reading!**_

 _ **P.S. There's plenty of unexpected plot twists and reveals, so if that's not your thing...XD**_

 _ **Last Chapter:**_

 _ **"I told you, magic cannot work in this room. Plus, I transported her to your bed and her head has been healed," Maura tried to reassure the upset woman who calmed with the knowledge that her lover was okay. "I lost my child as well as my lover. Thor and his wife imprisoned my wife. Her name is Jane as well, and our daughter…you've met."**_

 _ **Regina raised a brow at the last comment, "Does she live in Storybrooke?"**_

 _ **"Jessica, the warrior of the heavens that was after Emma…" she said looking down guiltily.**_

"Jessica is your daughter?! How is it that she's your daughter and you BOTH planned to marry Emma? And not only that, she looks nothing like you, and frankly she's much more brute like than you as well. I don't understand what kind of kinky sh-"

"I assure you, Regina, it was nothing of that sort! I lost my daughter as much as Thor and Jane lost theirs. My wife, Jane, was a warrior before she was a King and that bothered the people of Asgard. She was unruly and 'brute-like' and they didn't think she was fit to be the King of my castle. Jane was informed by Lancelot, the general of Thor's army, that they planned to seize our castle and imprison me and my wife. When...When," Maura stuttered out reliving the moments before her lover's departure all over again.

*Flashback*

Maura was sitting at her vanity, her baby bump more prominent every day now. She and her King, Jane Rizo, had just been made one in a union conducted by the goddess of love. She was over the moon to discover she was also 3 months pregnant with their little bundle of joy. Jane came out of the bathroom smiling at her glowing wife, "And what are you so happy about, Gorgeous?"

"The real question," Maura stood on her tiptoes kissing the taller woman's lips chastely, "is why wouldn't I be happy. I have everything ever hoped for and that's all thanks to you. I don't know what I would do without you, My Love." Maura sighed lying her head on small breasts and feeling strong arms envelope her as well.

"I don't think you will EVER have to worry about not having me at your side. There's no place I'd rather be...well maybe-"

"Jane….Don't ruin the moment...please," Maura said between laughter.

A frantic series of knocks landed on the wooden door as the women looked to each other before Jane groaned and went to the door opening it, "What is it, Hermes? And it better be good. I just want one moment of peace for goddess's sake."

"Well, My Friend, I regret to inform you of the news I learned, but I must," came the deep drawl of her closest friend, who happened to be the army general of Odin's kingdom.

"Lance! I haven't seen you in ages!" Jane said as she hugged then the man who gasped for air.

"Can't breathe…" he then pulled back with a grim look. "Jane, Thor and his wife plan on coming to this castle and imprisoning you and your wife for breaking the code of the gods. I tried to convince them that true love triumphs any rule written by man, but they are determined to separate you two."

Maura looked between the two warriors with tears and confusion building up, "There is no reason for them to do that! If they want to end our alliance, that's one thing, but to take my wife and think I won't start a war?! They must be mad!" the honey blonde ranted while Jane took a seat on the bed.

"I'll go in peace tonight. Lance, I want you to take me in as a peaceful capture, on the condition that they leave my wife alone. She's with child, my child, and I cannot and will not let anything happen to them. The war will stress her to sickness and as we all know, that can be detrimental to the success of the pregnancy. After you deliver the baby," Jane looked to the woman who was about to interrupt her and took a pale hand into her own, kissing knuckles that had turned ghostly from how tight her fist was. "After you deliver our heavenly little girl, then you can come to get me I have faith that if you can you will, and if you cannot," She made sure the woman was looking her in the eye, "If you cannot, Maur, I don't want you to. I'll find my way to you regardless, and I'll do it no less than 30 years, I promise."

Maura had been crying the entire time, but it seemed as though her tear ducts had turned into waterfalls at the thought that her wife was sacrificing her freedom and the crown for their child. There was no worse pain than losing one's true love, but she knew that Jane would never forgive her if she chose the tall warrior over their child's safety. "O-Of course, My Love. I love you so much, Jane. Please, keep your promise to come back to me...please?" Maura sobbed into the brunette's tan neck.

Jane rubbed her wife's back nodding to Lancelot, "Darling, the only way that can happen is if I'm in the belly of a beast. Now, I know that this is going to be difficult, but I need you to find something in you to keep you strong when I cannot be here. For our baby. For our love, okay?"

Maura sniffled, "Can we just cuddle for this last night? Please? It'll keep me strong," she tried to joke horribly, just ending up with a hug from her crying wife as Lance quietly left closing the door.

*End of Flashback*

"It's been almost 30 years and I need her back before the thrones switch and they do the dungeon purge," Maura ended with a straight face having cried during her retelling of the story.

"You're trying to tell me that when the Gods induct their heirs...they kill everyone in their dungeon?" Regina asked incredulous wanting to hug the woman whose color had drained leaving her looking frail, pale, and on the brink of insanity.

"Yes and no. We have a strict system that used to be the law of our lands, but since Odin's daughter became co-ruler, whatever the hell that is, all of the rules have been bent and contorted," Maura said as she clapped her hands. A tall blonde woman walked in with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Wine?" Maura offered as the taller woman poured Maura a glass and offered Regina one as well.

"Please," she said as she drunk heavily from her glass which was refilled before the servant left the room once again shutting the door. "So, how am I supposed to help you get your wife back?" Regina asked trying to get to the point.

"I need you to get me into the dungeon. Now that you're the queen, you have access to the Kingdom and in actuality, they shouldn't be in your castle anymore. I'm not telling you that you have to do anything, but now that I've explained to you my genuine investment in getting into the castle. In return, if you help me, I'll offer you an alliance," The fair queen asked with pleading eyes. The brunette knew that if the roles were reversed, she would be in a much worse condition than the woman in front of her. Maura had been through so much, and Regina couldn't do anything but respect her for her strength.

"Of course. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I respect you for going through what you have and remaining strong and sane. I don't think I could do the same if I were in your shoes. I'll help you as soon as you need it, Dear." Maura broke out in a smile that literally lit the room as she hugged the woman in front of her.

*Storybrooke*

Emma woke up confused with a migraine looking for her clothes. As she tried to sit up, she felt a weight on her chest. She looked down seeing brunette hair, immediately knowing that it didn't belong to her girlfriend. "Uh, excuse me? Excuse me?" she said trying to move away from the other body that seemed to start shifting.

Ruby sat up and smiled at the smaller woman, "What's wrong, Emma?"

Emma looked at the woman as though she had grown a second head, "Why are we in the bed together?"

The brunette simply laid back down on Emma's chest raking her fingernails over rigged abs, "It's nothing like what I imagine you're thinking. I smelled that you were bleeding, but when I got here you were up here healed. I just wanted to make sure you were well-protected. I mean, if anything would have happened to you, Regina would have had everyone's heart in a little box on her desk."

"And if she walked in to see you rubbing on me like this, you don't think she would be upset?" Emma asked incredulously with a high pitched voice. "She has warned me that she will personally kick me in my dick if she thinks I'm cheating."

Ruby laughed at her kissing a pale chest leaving a ruby red kiss mark that disappeared in seconds, "Regina knows that Belle is m true love, and I know that you are her true love, so I wouldn't intentionally do anything to ruin your relationship. I just like cuddling, and you smell really nice."

Emma shook her head in the negative moving away from Ruby's flirtatious hands, "I'm not risking my life, and you've known her longer than I have, so I'm going to go shower and take a nap in the guest room. This is my future wife's house. I'm not cuddling up with another woman in her bed," The blonde says standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Emma picked up her phone texting Regina,

' _ **My Queen: Thanks 4 putting me in the bed safe. Where r u tho? I woke up and you weren't here. I need you. I miss you. I love you. Text me back whenever you can, My Queen.'**_

*Asgard*

Maura and Regina were in a black carriage making a long travel to the new queen's castle to get Jane. Maura had been chewing on her unbreakable nails the entire time and Regina was getting frustrated with the noise of it, "Stop it! Look, Dear, it can go one of two ways. Either we sneak in peacefully, or I go in guns blazing. Either way, Maura. I promise that we won't leave that castle unless your wife is in your arms. Okay?"

"I appreciate that. You don't understand how much that means to me. I'm scared to see how badly they've kept her. She's a goddess, so she cannot die like a prisoner would if she were a mortal. I'm scared that she's going to be on the brink of insanity, and-and..."

"And I'm sure that even if she is, seeing you and your daughter are safe will bring her back. Calm down and keep your head in the game. We have to take things step-by-step. The first step, get there. The second step, get your wife. Anything past that, we're going to have to plan that later, okay? Just stay calm and let's take a nap," she asks with a smile.

Maura nods gratefully and yawns, the passing day's events all adding up as she falls into a gentle sleep. On the ride, Regina waves her hand over a mirror that she found on Maura's vanity to show her Emma. The blonde was showering and the queen couldn't look away, "Emma?" she whispered to the mirror. The blonde looked around confused covering herself. "My love, I'm safe and I love you. I'll be back before you know it. Stay safe, and tell that pup she better not touch you," she said before putting the mirror back when she sees the confused blonde nod.

A few hours later found Regina and Maura at the dungeon's door on the lowest level of Odin's castle. She tried to pull the door open, but it was locked with an enchantment. "Regina, I think It's time for you to work your magic."

The brunette smiled maniacally, "I thought you'd never ask. She waved her hand, her magic's purple essence, now infused with millions of golden specks, surrounded her hands as she summoned her powers. The magic enveloped the door that gently opened as though it were never locked. Maura and Regina regally high-fived and walked down a long dark corridor hearing the voice of two women. One voice was raspy and deep, and the other was fairly memorable.

As the honey-blonde carefully rounded the corner, she noticed the back of a familiar brunette queen. Jane Odinson was inside a cell wearing nothing but lace panties and a matching bra. On the wall, looking as dashing and strong as when she left, was a chained up Jane Rizo in nothing but boxers that looked as though they were close to being taken off. Maura was about to confront the Queen when Regina touched her arm giving her the signal to calm down and took out her phone recording what was going on.

"Don't friggin touch me, Woman. I already told you that I don't want you. Just because you keep trying doesn't mean I'm going to break down on my knees. Tell that husband of yours to get you pregnant!" Rizo yelled trying to break free of her restraints that looked as though they had been broken more than one time before.

The queen walked elegantly to the woman on the wall tracing her taut abs with her golden nails, "If he could, I wouldn't have captured you in the first place. You cheated on me with that bitch and you expected me to let it go? You thought I would marry Thor and forget what you did to me? I know you know me too well to think that, My Love."

"I didn't cheat on you. All those years ago when I met you on Earth, I told you plainly that you and I were never going to be anything but sex. When I told you that, what did you think I meant by that?! I fucked you a few times, but I found my true love and I don't want your ass, Mrs. Odinson," Rizo said breaking her worn out chains. Jane moaned watching the taller woman's muscles ripple under her tan skin.

"You know that I have magic that can overpower yours. I've taken exactly what I wanted plenty of times before," she moves her hand, harshly sending jane onto the thin cot and straddled her.

Rizo tried to move, but she was paralyzed with the queen's magic, "I'm glad you're proud that you rape me, Mrs. Odinson. You disgust me," she growled out and closing her eyes expecting the slap, but instead felt Jane's weight lift off her and she also heard a sickening smack, "M- Maura?" Rizo asked seeing the seething strawberry haired woman. There was nothing short of hatred in her eyes as she raised her hand that was fully enveloped in green essence, "Maura!"

Maura snapped her eyes around to her lover, "Regina, put her in these cuffs," she says handing her new ally a pair of green handcuffs. Regina did so to the limp woman's body.

Rizo walked to her wife leaning down to kiss lips that she had been yearning for close to 28 years. The blonde though pushed her back by her chest with a scowl, "You have a lot of explaining to do before you put your lips on me again, Jane Rizo," Maura cried out.

The taller woman looked down confused, "Baby, I had no choice. There are things that I didn't tell you before I turned myself in, but that was for both our protection. We have plenty of time to discuss that, but right now? I just want to make love to my woman," Rizo rumbled kissing and lifting her wife with love.

"And while you two do that," Regina said adjusting herself, "I'll be taking over my castle and taking care of my wife," the queen smiled walking away.

Rizo moved away from her wife taking the other brunette's hand, "A-are you my daughter?"

Regina looked at the couple, seeing the desperation in dark brown eyes, "No, I'm a friend of your wife's. I have met your daughter though, and trust me she looks way younger than me," she laughs.

Rizo nodded releasing the other woman's hand, "I'm sorry. I guess that means we should go find her?"

"And I guess that means I need to go take over my kingdom. Jane and Maura Rizo, you are hereby accepted happily as Asgards ally. And Jane Odinson, your husband will be joining your rapist ass momentarily. And you can both watch this television show that I created for a long long time," she said waving her hand creating a tv showing Rizo and Jane's interaction.


End file.
